Better Together
by WakeUpSunshine
Summary: SEQUEL TO INTO YOUR ARMS. Must read that first! Five years after Bella and Edward are married. E/B pov's plus L/M pov's.AH
1. Chapter 1

YOU MUST READ INTO YOUR ARMS TO UNDERSTAND THIS!

I changed my mind on how I was going to do this whole sequel, so both Masen/Lane and Edward/Bella pov's are going to be in this story. They will switch out every often but in order to get what went on with L/M you need to hear their side of things. :) I'm really excited for this sequel! I just wasn't ready to get rid of this family just yet. Their story wasn't over completely. Bella will mention the kids more in the next chapters, btw. She doesn't really tell you much here about them. :) I hope all of you like this! I'm excited about posting and nervous at the same time. (Yes, I know i repeats in their POV's here BUT that WILL NOT be happening in every chapter!) Well, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Are you really sure about this, Bella?" My husband snuck up on me as I was about to head out the door to pick of my oldest sons ex-girlfriend. "Masen's not going to like this much." I turned around and saw him run his hand through his hair.

"Let me worry about that. Plus, this isn't even about him, I need help for this summer and I trust her." I reached up and gave him a kiss. "Let's go, Lex." I pulled away and took my oldest daughter's hand.

"This is all you. Don't get me involved in this when Masen finds out." Edward sighed. I just smirked, of course he'd get involved. He wouldn't let me go down alone, but that won't happen because my plan is full proof.

Or at least I hope it is.

Two weeks ago before the triplets turn five, I called my son's ex-girlfriend. This is the same ex-girlfriend that I got really close to over their senior year. I don't even know what happened between them, my son refuses to tell me; I've never even tried asking Lane.

All I know is that whatever happened, I needed to fix it. I knew how much my son still loved her and judging by Lane's voice on the phone she still loved him too.

So, I set a plan in action. I needed someone to watch the kids for the summer so I could go back to work. Edward was working in an office across town for a new editing company so he wouldn't be home to watch them like he used to.

I could have bothered Esme but I felt like I was taking advantage of the aging woman. Plus, I knew she wanted to spend more time with Carlisle now that he completely retired from being a doctor. All I can say is I'm really glad we still aren't living in the same house. Just thinking about Esme and Carlisle going at it gives me the creeps.

Lane had watched Alexa when she was a baby so I completely trusted her with my hearts.

So, maybe I lied to her about Masen staying in New York with friends for the summer…but that's not important.

I just hope they can both forgive me for tiny lie.

"Where are we going, Mama?" My six year old asked as she climbed into the seat next to me in Masen's old truck. He left it when he left for college four years ago, apparently he wouldn't need it in New York. I rarely used it since I usually had too many kids to fit in a single cab truck. That's what the mini-van is for.

"We're going to pick up someone from the airport." I smiled.

"Who?" She questioned.

"Her name is Lane, she's going to be living with us for the summer and watching you four while I go to work." I explained. She seemed content with my answer.

Alexa has grown so much these past five years. Her hair lightened up tremendously into strawberry blonde curls. She's gorgeous with those adorable dimples of hers and bright green eyes. She's a mixture between Edward and Tanya.

We've decided to keep it from Alexa that I'm not her biological mother, until she is older at least. We think that's the best choice for right now. I just hope she doesn't hate us in the long run for it.

I didn't start feeling nervous about my plan until we were parking at the airport.

I was going to have two very pissed off people if it didn't work out.

"There she is!" I pointed towards the blonde standing in the middle of a crowd. Lane Smith looked exactly the same, just a little taller and her hair had darkened a little. "You made it." I laughed when I reached her and gave her a hug.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't pass up a summer like this for anything." I could tell she was wearing a forced smile. I just nodded pretending I didn't see it. "Who is this?" She looked down at Alexa who was standing next to me.

"I'm Alexandra Elizabeth Cullen." Alexa stuck out her hand towards Lane. I laughed when Lane took her hand. "But you can call me Alexa."

"Well, it's really nice to see you again, Alexa."

"You know me?" Alexa scrunched up her face.

"Of course, I used to watch you when you were a baby." Lane replied.

"Oh! You're the girl in Masen's pictures!" I widened my eyes not knowing how Lane was going to take that.

"That would be me, I guess…" Lane looked away quickly before turning back towards us putting a smile back on her face.

"You're prettier then Masen's girlfriend. She's so mean." Alexa crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about we get to the house, I'm sure you're tired." I decided to take over since Lane looked like she was about to cry. "Come on let's go get your things."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Her voice cracked a little.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

* * *

LPOV

I promised I would never be back here. I never wanted to relive everything that happened after graduation and not living here was the only way I could possibly do that. But, here I am, standing in the middle of the Seattle airport waiting for someone to pick me up.

It's been four years since I've been in Washington. I wouldn't have even thought about coming back but I got a call and I couldn't turn the person on the other end down. She had become a mother to me my senior year of high school, and no amount of pain that I felt for her son would mess that up.

I didn't want to think about that. I pushed him into the back of my mind once again, just like I've done for the past four years. He wasn't worth my depression or tears any longer.

Besides, I've moved on and I'm pretty sure he has too.

I spot Bella and try to give her my best smile. I'm too nervous to give her a genuine one.

"You made it." She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't pass up a summer like this for anything." More like I couldn't say no to her.

I looked down to see a beautiful little strawberry blonde. "Who is this?"

"I'm Alexandra Elizabeth Cullen." The little girl stuck out her tiny hand. Of course it was Alexa, I should have known. That smile should have given it all away. "But you can call me Alexa."

"Well, it's really nice to see you again, Alexa." I tell her laughing a little.

"You know me?" She asked looking a tiny bit confused.

"Of course, I used to watch you when you were a baby."

"Oh! You're the girl in Masen's pictures!" My stomach turned just at the mention of his name. I'm not sure why I didn't think that I wouldn't hear about him, after all this is his family. Then again at least I wouldn't have to see him, that much Bella had promised.

"That would be me, I guess…"

"You're prettier then Masen's girlfriend. She's so mean." I had to keep in a sob when I heard this. I shouldn't even be worried about whether Masen has a girlfriend or not, it's not like I've been alone these past four years.

"How about we get to the house, I'm sure you're tired." Bella finally broke in. I was more then thankful. As adorable the little girl was I wasn't sure I could handle anymore information about her older brother. "Come on let's go get your things."

"Yeah, that sounds good." My voice disobeyed me.

What was I thinking when I told her yes? I'm sure she wouldn't have taken it out on me if I said no. I'm stupid for putting myself in this situation.

I should have stayed in France with Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

Be sure to read the info at the bottom of this chapter. It will help alot in understand what is going on. Thank you all for reviews and alerts. It's amazing! I love all of you! Oh and throughout this entire story there will be POV switches, possibly in every chapter.

Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The entire ride from the airport to the house was spent with Alexa talking Lane's ear off. I doubt she even stopped once to breathe. It didn't take long for Alexa to warm up to Lane, I had a feeling poor Lane wasn't going to have a free moment to herself the entire summer with Alexa following her everywhere. That's what Alexa did, my girl was like a lost puppy when it came to new people. I just hope Lane doesn't get tired of her too fast, and she hasn't even met the triplets yet.

"Come on, Lex, let Lane get settled in." I directed Alexa towards the living room when we got to the house. She pouted a little but went anyway.

"She's really talkative." Lane laughed looking around.

"She is. I can tell she likes you. She's already starting to follow your every move." I laughed. "So, don't be angry with me but there was only one spare room left…" I bit down on my lip.

"Masen's room…" She said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Lane…we can figure something else out if you'd like."

"No, it's fine, Bella. I can handle it, it's not like I'm still in love with him anymore." She laughed nervously. I just nodded.

Who was this girl kidding?

"Alright then, you know where it is. I'm going to start dinner." I watched her take a deep breath and then walk up the stairs.

I walked towards the kitchen where I found Edward sitting at the counter with Mikey in his lap. I smiled at them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked me. "What'd she say about Masen's room?"

"Not anything really." I sighed and Edward wrapped his free arm around me. I leaned into him as I looked down to see that Mikey was coloring. "What are you coloring there, buddy?" Mikey looked up at me with those innocent brown eyes of his.

Every time I looked into those eyes I couldn't help but feel like a terrible mother. A year ago Mikey was diagnosed with Epilepsy. Childhood Absence Epilepsy to be more precise or CAE. He stares off into space and starts blinking repeatedly. At first I didn't think anything of it but I started to notice it happen far too often. One episode was worse then the other's and I made Edward watch him. We brought him to the hospital after that. He had so many tests done until they figured out what it was.

"A picture for you." He grinned. I reached out and ruffled his brown hair then looked at Edward, he knew what I was asking.

"Not that I have seen." He held on to Mikey tighter. The day Mikey was diagnosed with CAE, Edward had a sort of break down. He didn't push me away this time, instead we faced our sons epilepsy together.

"Good." I kissed the top of Mikey's head before I started dinner. "Where are the girls?" I asked Edward without turning around.

"Alice stopped by to drop something off." That all he needed to say. Sometimes I think Alison and Gracie like her better then they do me.

"Are they coming home anytime today?" I asked. Alice most likely took them shopping, which meant they would have clothes to stay the night. It's usually what happened. Alexa usually joined them but she was with me. I wondered where Alice got the energy to deal with the girls when she had three little boys of her own.

"She said she'll call when she knows."

"Mama, where's Ali and Gracie?" Alexa walked into the kitchen. I bit my lip.

I was about to say something when Lane walked into the kitchen. I smiled at her. She looked a little down, I felt a little at fault for that. I should have moved Mikey into Masen's old room.

"Lane this is Mikey, Mikey this is Lane. She's going to be watching you and your sisters while I go to work." I explain to him. Mikey turned his head to look at me and looked as if he were about to cry. Edward started to rub his back.

"Wow, Bella, he looks just like you." Lane laughed. I nodded, that's what everyone said.

"Yeah, he's just as clumsy as I am, too." I sighed getting back to my previous task of dinner.

"Daddy, are you going to work too?" Mikey sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I sighed and braced myself against the counter.

"Yeah, buddy." Edward sighed. "Lane is really nice, though. You'll love her." Edward said as Lane came over to my side.

"Anything I can help with?" She tapped her fingers on the counter.

"Can you prepare the salad?" I asked.

"Of course." I told her where everything was and she stood next to me. "There's something that I have to tell you about Mikey. I feel terrible for not telling you before but I need you to be aware of his condition."

"Is he sick?" I could hear Lane gulp next to me.

"A year ago he was diagnosed with Childhood Absence Epilepsy. They are brief episodes but are still scary to see. You'll know when it's happening because he'll be unresponsive, drop whatever he's doing and just stare off. He loses motor features sometimes, but not always. Mostly it's just his eyes blinking repeatedly…" I tried to explain. "I understand if you don't want to watch them now, I should have mentioned this before…"

"It's fine, Bella. Just tell me what I have to do. I'm sure I can handle it." She smiled.

"I can't thank you enough for coming here, Lane."

* * *

**MPOV**

"Masen…baby, why are you leaving me for so long?" My girlfriend of almost two years pouted as I tried to finish getting my stuff together. I sighed and turned towards her.

"Cassie, it's only for the summer. You're going to be busy the entire time with your modeling anyway. And I haven't seen my parent's since Thanksgiving." I walked over and took her hands. "Is this the trust thing again?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

Cassie has major trust issues, along with being the most jealous woman I've ever dated. She's also entirely too clingy, sometimes I wonder why I'm even with her anymore.

"Fine! Have fun with your freaking family and leave me all alone in New York."

"I knew you'd understand, babe." I gave her a peck on the lips before hoisting my bag up on my shoulder. "I'll call you sometime."

"I love you, Masen." I cringed every time she said that. Sure, I care about Cassie but love? No, I don't love her, and I don't think I ever will.

"Yeah, I know." I said before leaving.

The flight was uneventful. Once I landed in Seattle I got my things and went outside to wait for my Grandfather. My parent's had no idea I would be coming so soon, I told them I'd be there in the middle of June. I wanted it to be some sort of surprise for my Mom because I knew how much she loved it when I was home.

"Masen!" I turned around quickly to find my best friend, Seth, walking beside Grandpa. Seth moved to Florida after graduation, so I hadn't seen him in four years. We kept in touch but we were nowhere as near as close as we used to be.

"I thought you were in Florida, man." I laughed as we hugged.

"My mom talked me into staying for the summer." He shrugged. "Plus, the old man here told me you were spending the summer in Fork's, so I figured why not." I just shook my head at him.

I gave Charlie a hug before we got in his police cruiser.

"So, have you talk to Lane since graduation?" Seth asked me. He was sitting in the back behind the bars.

"No." I coughed. The last thing I wanted to think about was my ex-girlfriend, the girl who broke my heart. I changed the subject quickly because there's no way in hell I'm starting my summer off feeling like shit.

* * *

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! I copied it from Wikipedia, just so you know because I'm pretty sure this is a better explanation then I could give you.

**Epilepsy - **a common chronic neurological disorder characterized by recurrent unprovoked seizures These seizures are transient signs and/or symptoms of abnormal, excessive or synchronous neuronal activity in the brain. About 50 million people worldwide have epilepsy, with almost 90% of these people being in developing countries. Epilepsy is more likely to occur in young children, or people over the age of 65 years, however it can occur at any time. Epilepsy is usually controlled, but not cured, with medication, although surgery may be considered in difficult cases. However, over 30% of people with epilepsy do not have seizure control even with the best available medications. Not all epilepsy syndromes are lifelong – some forms are confined to particular stages of childhood. Epilepsy should not be understood as a single disorder, but rather as a group of syndromes with vastly divergent symptoms but all involving episodic abnormal electrical activity in the brain.

**Childhood Absence Epilepsy (What Mikey has)-** (CAE) is an idiopathic generalized epilepsy that affects children between the ages of 4 and 12 years of age, although peak onset is around 5–6 years old. These patients have recurrent absence seizures, brief episodes of unresponsive staring, sometimes with minor motor features such as eye blinking or subtle chewing. The EEG finding in CAE is generalized 3 Hz spike and wave discharges. Some go on to develop generalized tonic-clonic seizures. This condition carries a good prognosis because children do not usually show cognitive decline or neurological deficits, and the seizures in the majority cease spontaneously with ongoing maturation.


	3. Chapter 3

:) Thank you all for reading this. I wasn't sure anyone would like the sequel much. Oh, and be sure to check out the IYA extra's i'm still writing those and you can even suggest things that happened in the five years before Better Together, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with the plot.

Chapter 3

BPOV

After dinner was finished we all sat down together to eat, minus my two girls. I hated when they were gone but they loved spending time with Alice. They are complete girly-girls, so much different then I am. I loved it though. They were so adorable when they played dress up and would parade around the house in their insane outfits modeling them for us. They took dress up very seriously. So, it was strange them not coming to dinner in their mismatched outfits. Once I asked why they dressed up for a dinner and they told me they were ladies and that's what ladies did. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were so completely different but yet the same.

Gracie is my little independent woman and Alison is still a Daddy's girl. Gracie is loud and does what she wants no matter what she is told while Alison is quiet and shy. Alison has Edward's eyes but Gracie has blue. I'm still trying to figure out where she got those from. Luckily Gracie and Alison didn't get my clumsy gene like Mikey did. You really wouldn't think they were triplets, just three kids born at different times. I always thought triplets would look identical but not my babies, they were their own people in so many different ways.

The one thing the three of them had in common were their beautiful smiles. You could be in the middle of yelling at one of them and they'd just flash you that smile and you'd forget about whatever you were mad at before. They knew how to use it against us though, Edward still falls for it. Me? Not so much anymore.

"So, Lane how does it feel being back in Forks?" Edward asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Weird…I mean I left right after graduation and France has been my home every since. I guess I just got used to living there." She shrugged not really interested in the conversation.

"Have you see your Dad yet?" I asked her.

"I was going over there tomorrow morning. He wants me to meet his new girlfriend and her daughter." Lane sighed shifting in her seat. I figured it was a hard subject for her, this woman was the first her father was with since her mother died. Well, first steady relationship anyway.

I just nodded. I figured Lane didn't really want to talk, I hope we hadn't made her fell uncomfortable. Hell, what am I saying? I'm making her uncomfortable by just being here in this house. Not mentioning that I put her in Masen's old room.

Mikey didn't say much during dinner. I knew it was because of Lane. He was the shyest of my kids. He was way worse then Alison.

Alexa on the other hand didn't stop talking, which wasn't unusual for her. Edward and I were used to it by now.

I cleared the table and cleaned up the kitchen while Lane went upstairs to give the kids their baths. Edward went to his office to do a little work.

* * *

MPOV

"Here kid." Grandpa smiled handing over a beer to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll be twenty one in two weeks, drink up." I laughed because that was coming from the chief of police.

"Thanks." I laughed popping off the top. I sat down on the sofa across from Grandpa's recliner. Seth was sitting in the other recliner sipping his own beer. "So, Gramps how has life been?" I asked relaxing after taking a sip of my beer.

"Good. Nothing interesting, after all this is Forks." He kept his eyes on the football game that was playing on TV, I'm not even sure which teams were playing. "How is it up there in fancy town?" I couldn't help but laugh. He hated that I lived in New York. When I told him I got into NYU he pitched a fit and demanded I stay in Washington. At the time staying was not an option. I needed out and New York was my way out.

"It's alright, it's not home though." I shrugged.

"Of course it isn't, you belong here with your family." I just rolled my eyes hoping he didn't notice. Grandpa hated that shit. "I saw that." Of course he did.

We watched the game for another hour or so before I realized it was dark outside. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost eleven. I knew everyone at my parent's would be asleep so I'd just sneak on up to my bedroom and pass out.

I was able to coax Granny Sue into giving me a ride home. It didn't take much, just a flash of my Cullen smile. That smile could get me anything I wanted.

"We're really happy you're home, Masen. I know your Mama is going to be excited." Sue said before I hopped out of her car. I nodded and told her goodnight. I fished in my pocket real quick for my keys. Mom gave me a spare one a couple of years back, since I started this late night sneaking in thing. She and Dad both knew I liked to show up unexpected.

Just as I expected the entire house was dark. Everyone was already in bed, good. I'm far too tired to deal with my siblings right now, as much as I love them. They are a little much to handle sometimes.

I go up the stairs and find my bedroom quickly. All I can think about is my bed and how comfortable I know it is. I furrow my brow when I hear a strange noise coming from inside. I quickly open the door.

Holy shit.

Standing there in front of me is the most gorgeous body I've ever seen. It takes me awhile to travel over it in its bare state. I can't bring myself to turn around and offer her privacy.

It takes me far too long to realize who the naked body is in front of me. It takes her even longer to realize I'm standing there in the doorway.

"What the fuck?" I growl.

Lane.

"Masen?!" She turns around completely naked and screams. I gulp and know I should look away but Lane naked…is…there are no words the girl is beautiful.

Shit.

"Get out!" She yells.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I ignore her now feeling angry that she was in my parent's house.

"Get out, Masen!" She growled finally grabbing something to cover her breasts.

There is no fucking way Lane is here. She told me she'd never be back.

The sad thing is even though she broke my heart I can't help but want to go in there and kiss the hell out of her.

* * *

BPOV

"Edward do you hear that?" I sit up in bed quickly after hearing a yell coming from upstairs. "Edward!" I hit my husbands chest to wake him up. The man sleeps like the dead.

"What?" He jumps up like there's a fire somewhere.

"Did you hear that?"

"Obviously not, Bella. I was sleeping." He rubbed at his eyes.

"Go up there and check!" I hop out of bed and pull on Edward's t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Edward sleepily gets out of bed and pulls on his pajama pants and a t-shirt out of the dresser since I wearing his from the night before.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He grumbles as he starts to leave our bedroom. I follow close behind as we go up the stairs.

At the end of the hall there's a dark figure leaning up against the wall. I widen my eyes.

"Edward!" I whisper in the silence. It takes me a minute for my eyes to adjust and I realize who exactly that dark figure is. "Oh no." I groan.

"That's a great way to greet me, Ma." Masen grumbles.

"Hey, son. Your mother was just a little scared." Edward sounded a little nervous. Once again I'm slow and don't even realize who that scream could have come from. "So…did you…um?" Edward nodded towards the door.

I turn on the hall light so I can see Masen's expression.

"I can explain!" I blurted out quickly.

"Damn right you can!"

"Don't talk like that to your mother, Masen." Edward told him sternly, well as sternly as he could through his sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I'm just…what is she doing in there?" Masen looked rather angry. Lane opened the door just then, looking as if she had been crying.

"Let's go downstairs before we wake the kids." Edward shook his head and then looked at me. I glared at him. I wasn't going to admit defeat just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, but you're going to have to wait awhile for M/L breakup information. This chapter is all BPOV. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The tension in the kitchen around the center island was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Fingers were tapping and frowns were set on faces. Two sets of eyes were glaring right at me while my husband stood next to me with his arm around my waist supporting me.

"So…" I laughed nervously.

"Tell me why exactly my ex-girlfriend was standing naked in the middle of my bedroom." My eyes widened at Masen's hard voice and the fact that he said she was naked. I wanted to laugh, that must have been awkward to walk in on.

"I'm really not sure why she was naked but…Lane's staying with us for the summer." Edward answered for me. I leaned closer into him.

"Why?" Masen narrowed his eyes.

"To watch your siblings, dumb ass. And if you knew how to knock then you wouldn't have walked in on me naked." Lane hissed from her spot at the end of the island.

"Don't start with me, Lane. You should have locked the door if you didn't want anyone in there, plus it's my damn room!" Masen whipped his head around to look at her. "I want answers, Mom. Please tell me why she's here, tell me why you would do this when you knew I'd be coming for the summer!" He turned back towards me.

"You weren't supposed to be here until the beginning of July…" I trailed off. "And I needed the help with the kids. I'm starting back at work…"

"And you couldn't have found someone else? Why didn't you call and ask me? You know I would have dropped anything to help." Masen cut me off. "God, I'm too tired for this crap." Masen rubbed his forehead.

"Alright, we'll finish this in the morning. Masen take the basement bedroom and Lane can stay in your room. We'll talk about this in the morning." Edward sighed.

Edward had a full basement put into the house with a very functional extra bathroom and bedroom for a just in case type of thing. I guess this is our just in case.

I just never thought we'd need it for our son because his ex-girlfriend was sleeping upstairs in his room.

Could I get any worse at this Mom stuff?

Masen shook his head and went to the basement without another word. Lane didn't move a muscle.

"You said he wasn't going to be here this summer." Lane whispered. I could tell she was about to cry.

"I know and I'm sorry that I told you that but I really needed your help." I tried. Lane shook her head at me and I saw her start to cry again. "I didn't mean for this to upset you!"

"I never wanted to see him again and I told you that. Why couldn't you just respect my wishes?" Lane shut her eyes. "I can't stay here…I'm sorry. This is just all too much."

"Please don't go, Lane. I really need your help this summer."

"Fine, I'll go stay with my Dad…"

"No! You can stay here, look Masen can stay in the basement and you can stay in his room. I'm sure you two won't even see each other…" I blurted out. So, I was pulling stuff out of my ass right now trying to get my plan to work out somehow.

"Stay here? Are you kidding me, Bella?!" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sleep on it, Lane. We'll talk more in the morning when everyone's had time to think this all through." Edward interrupted us. I glanced up at him thankful for his help. I needed to think through a new plan.

Edward pulled me out of the kitchen once Lane was gone back upstairs. He kept quiet until we got back into our room and into bed.

"Please, Bella just leave it alone. I know what you're trying to do in that little head of yours. You're trying to figure out another way to get Lane and Masen together. But you have to realize, if Lane and Masen are meant to be then they will, stop trying to force it on them." Edward sighed as I snuggled into his side.

"I'm not forcing anything on them." I huffed. "Is it so bad for me to just want my kids to be happy?"

"No, Bells it's not but sometimes there are situations that parents have to stay out of and I have a feeling this is one of them." Damn Edward and his always having to be right about everything.

* * *

Morning came all too quickly. One second I was snuggled into my husband enjoying a deep sleep and the next I'm being shaken awake by my oldest son. When my eyes opened they landed on his very angry face. Apparently he hadn't eased down after sleeping on what happened last night. It looked to me like he was even more angry then before.

"Let me please wake up properly before you start yelling at me." I groaned reaching out to search for Edward. Instead my hand hit a pillow and not my husbands chest.

"I'm not going to yell, Mom." Masen sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't understand what you're trying to do."

"Right now I'm trying to wake up." I rub my eyes.

"Look, I know you need Lane's help for the summer so I'll just go stay with Grandpa to make things easier…"

"No you won't! You'll stay in the basement. It's not so bad down there, you've always told me how you wish that was your room instead." I sat up quickly.

"I know, Ma. I just don't think I'll be able to live in this house with her." He sat down on the edge of my bed and turned towards me.

"What happened between you two, Mase?" I asked hoping he'd give me some sort of answer.

"A lot of stuff. But none of it matters anymore." He looked away.

"Do you still love her?" I asked biting down on my lower lip.

"Don't start with that, Mom. Please just don't go there right now." He stood up from the bed and looked down before taking a deep breath. "I'll stay under one condition."

"And that is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You do not try to get Lane and I back together. We're through, and the two of us have moved on. I've accepted that now I think you should too."

"Alright, I'll stay out of it. And you're wrong, Sweetie." Masen gave me a strange look. "You haven't moved on and neither has she. You just can't see it yet."

Masen just shook his head at me and left the room. I let my head lay back on my pillow and I shut my eyes hoping I could get at least another hour of sleep.

Of course I should have known that I wasn't done getting fussed at because Lane was in the room just minutes after Masen left.

She didn't say a word just started pacing my floor.

"Lane…" I started but she stopped pacing and cut me off.

"I'm really upset that you did this, Bella. I was just finally starting to move on with everything in my life and here I am back where I started." She threw her hands into the air and I could tell she was starting to cry. "I'm only staying because my Dad's house is full and my boyfriend is staying with his sister for the summer and I have nowhere else to go. Plus, I woke up this morning and Mikey begged me to stay."

"Mikey?" I sat up giving her a strange look.

"I was surprised too, last night he looked at me like I was trying to kill him." She shrugged. "I can't deny the kid. I just really want to make something clear, Bella." She sat down next to me like Masen had just a little while before. "I don't want to be with Masen and he doesn't want to be with me. Too many things happened back then that we just can't and won't get over. So, please stop trying to think up any plans to get me back with your son."

"Okay, I can do that." I nodded with a smile.

"Good, this is going to be so awkward." She let out a nervous laugh.

"What is?"

"Living in the same house with that arrogant son of yours for the next three months."

"I'm sure it won't be too bad." I tried.

"Oh no, it's going to be terrible but I'll grin and bear it. I kind of need this job anyway." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Lane, what happened between you and my son?" I had to ask. I knew she wouldn't tell me though.

"Lot's of things. But like I said none of that matters anymore." She gave me a sad smile before standing up from the bed. "Oh yeah, Alice called she said she'll be by with the girls around lunch time."

"Good, I can't wait for you to meet them." I said happily. I missed my girls when they stayed with Alice.

Once Lane left my room I hopped out of bed and got dressed. I walked into the kitchen finding Mikey at the kitchen table eating his cereal. He was a slow eater and I had a feeling that had to do with the stomach aches he got from his medicines.

"Did Daddy give you your medicine this morning?" I walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Yeah…" He sighed and played with his cereal instead of eating it. It was getting soggy now so I knew he wouldn't finish it. "I don't feel good, Mommy. I'm tired…" He looked up at me.

"Why don't you go lay down for a bit, baby." I reached out and ran my hand through his hair. I bit down on my bottom lip when I realized his hair was thinning again. My poor little angel. "I'll put on a movie for you."

"Nemo?" He gave me his adorable smile.

"Of course." I smiled back and picked up his bowl to bring to the sink. Mikey got out of his chair and walked out of the kitchen. After setting the bowl in the sink I followed him and scooped him up before he reached the stairs. He always tripped when he walked up them alone. I really didn't want another Emergency Room visit this morning.

I helped Mikey into bed and turned his TV on for him. I climbed in next to him and kept him company until he fell asleep. He slept like this a lot off and on through the day, I'd have to remember to tell Lane about that.

I got out of his bed and shut the movie off, it was barely even to the middle of it. I shut his door slightly and went down the hall to Alexa's room.

I peaked in to find her on the floor talking animatedly to her dolls. She didn't even notice my presence in the room. I loved watching my kids play, it was amazing how big their imaginations were.

"Hey Mommy." She finally noticed me after a couple of minutes. "Is Alison and Gracie home?"

"Not yet but they will be by lunchtime. Do you know where Daddy is?" I asked after realizing I hadn't seen Edward all morning.

"I don't know." She shrugged and went back to playing.

* * *

I didn't see Edward until lunchtime when the girls got back. He had locked himself away in his office, which seemed to be an occurrence lately, he was hiding something and wouldn't even give me a hint to what it was. I just hoped it wasn't something bad or something big he was keeping from me, I didn't want another situation like the Tanya one that happened years ago. We built a lot of trust since then and I'd hate to see it all tumble down. But, I loved him and I trusted him enough to know that if it was something too terrible he would tell me.

"How was your night with Aunt Alice?" I asked the girls when they rushed towards the kitchen to eat lunch. Edward made the kids grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup, their favorites. It was the one thing we could get Mikey to eat without a fuss.

"Good." Gracie spoke for both her and Alison. They were wearing new matching outfits with matching hair styles. That was all Alice of course. They hated when I asked them to match but Alice could get them into anything.

"They were perfect angel's." Alice spoke from behind me. I turned around and noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as the girls but bigger of course. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just flashed me a smile. Her oldest boys ran into the kitchen, luckily Edward always made more then enough food so Cason and Joey could both eat.

Cason was a few weeks older then the girls making him five now too. Joey turned four two months before Cason turned five. Cason was only two months old when Alice got pregnant with Joey. It wasn't until six months ago when Alice had baby boy number three, Avery. He must have been at home with Jasper because he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, so tell me what's going on because I know something is going on." Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the kitchen and away from the ears of our kids.

"Lane got here yesterday." I sat down on the couch and looked at Alice. She nodded and beckoned for me to go on. "So did Masen."

"You're joking right?" She let out a laugh. I glared at her. "So I take it your plan blew up in your face?"

"Thanks for the sympathy." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted like a child. "Actually if you think about it my plan didn't blow up in my face. It worked, they are both here right? I'm just not going to help them get back together, but I'm sure they will do that just fine on their own." I grinned feeling a little better about everything.

"And if they don't?"

"Then you can just give them a push, I promised I wouldn't but I didn't promise that you wouldn't."

"I like that." Alice got all giddy. She suddenly started telling me her idea if plan A didn't work out. I just hoped we wouldn't have to use it, even though it was a really good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

I realized something today, I said Masen was turning 21 in two weeks when actually he will be turning 22. I really get confused with numbers sometimes so forgive me for that tiny messup. Anyway, hope you like the chapter. :) review please!

Chapter 5

LPOV

"_Come home, I miss you." _Lucas whined into the phone in his perfect French accent.

"I can't." I sighed sitting down on the edge of my bed or rather Masen's old bed.

"_Then I'll come visit you." _I bit down on my lower lip. That probably wouldn't be such a good idea. Lucas had no clue that I had been in a previous serious relationship.

"Luke, you know I would love that but…"

"_I want to meet your family, Lane. I want to see where my beautiful love grew up." _Well when he put it like that…could I really deny him?

"Lucas…" I sighed not wanting to agree but knowing that in the end I would. "Could you even take the time off work?"

"_I work from home, Lane. If you don't want me to come…"_

"No, no I want you to come" I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"_Wonderful, when do you want me?"_

"Whenever is good for you." I told him.

"_How about two weeks from now?"_

"Two weeks sounds good, Luke." I tried to sound excited but I knew as well as anyone that Lucas' visit was going to be a disaster.

"_Alright. I need to get going but I love you." _

"I know. Bye." I cared intensely for Lucas, after all he helped me get over Masen, but there was no way I could tell him I loved him. I tried to plenty of times but the words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

I let my head fall into my hands once I clicked the end button on my cell phone. Nothing was going as I had planned.

-

MPOV

"Hey baby." I sighed when I realized my cell phone was ringing on my nightstand. At first I was pissed off about having to stay in the basement but now I really like this privacy. Upstairs I had kids coming in and out of my room constantly.

"_I miss you, Masen. It's lonely here without you." _Cassie whined. I just rolled my eyes. I hated how clingy she could be.

"Yeah, I miss you too." I lied. No, I really didn't miss her, I was actually happy to be away from her.

"_Come home, then." _I knew she was pouting. She liked to pull that on me thinking that it would work, but I never fell for that shit.

"You know I can't. I'm here visiting my family, Cass." I ran a hand through my hair. Sure, I could go back to New York but truthfully I didn't want to, even if I would have to endure an entire summer living with my ex-girlfriend.

"_I'll come there, then." _Oh hell no. That shit wasn't ever going to happen again. I brought Cassie with me last Thanksgiving and that didn't go over well at all. Everything bad that could happen did. I should have broken up with her as soon as I got home but stupid me decided to keep trying with her.

Then there was the fact that Cassie had no idea that I was serious with a girl here before I moved to New York. I told her that I never had a serious relationship before, but of course I lied there. As much as I hated to admit it, my relationship with Lane was more then serious.

"Cass, you've got your photo shoots and stuff you really can't miss out on all of that." I tried.

"_I'm free two weeks from now, Masen. I can come visit for a few days. Please! I just want to see you." _

"Baby…" I groaned. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, she never did. "Alright, book a flight and I'll see you in two weeks."

"_Yay! I would hate to miss your birthday." _

"Yeah, I have to go my Mom needs me for something." I lied hanging up before she had a chance to tell me she loves me.

-

BPOV

Sunday night dinner was spent with just Edward, the younger kids and I. Masen went to Charlie's for dinner and Lane was at her Dad's. Of course I knew they did that on purpose, but could they really avoid family dinner for the rest of the summer? I think not.

Since they weren't going to be here I decided to use this time to tell the triplets and Alexa about what was going to happen during the summer. I told them a little bit already but I needed to get a schedule together, sure the schedules never worked but I always felt better when I had them. Lane promised to be back before ten so I could talk to her.

Mikey was still taking it pretty hard that I wouldn't be home during the day. He seemed to like Lane enough but he was still a Mama's boy and that would never change. Gracie, Alexa and Alison decided they would be just fine without me. That pained me a little. I hated knowing they were growing up and wouldn't need their Mommy forever.

After dinner and our little talk with the kids Edward took them upstairs to get ready for bed while I cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for tomorrow.

I was so nervous thinking about going back to work, even though I was going back to the exact same job that I had before the triplets were born. I held that job for ten years, I should be confident for my first day. The good thing about is Rose was still working at the hospital so I'd have her to lean on. I just hope I can get back into it as easily as I did before.

I felt arms wrap around my waist as I placed the last plate in the dishwasher. I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

"All four of them are in bed and are waiting for their Mommy to say goodnight." Edward rested his head on my shoulder when I stood up straight. "You go say goodnight to them and I'll finish up in here."

I turned around in Edward's arms and kissed him quickly on the lips before I pulled away from him.

"I love you, Bella." He winked at me and smacked my bottom before I left the kitchen.

"I love you, too." I smiled after I let out a small yelp.

I went into Gracie and Alison's room first. They were both curled up in their twin beds half asleep. I looked down to make sure that I didn't trip on something in their messy bedroom. I would need to make sure to tell Lane to get them to clean up this mess. I could barely see the floor. I walked over to Alison's side of the room first. I leaned down and kissed her little cheek.

"Goodnight, baby girl." I whispered reaching out and smoothing back her hair.

"Night, Mommy." She yawned and shut her eyes. I kissed her cheek one last time before going over to Gracie's side of the room. She smiled up at me.

"I'll miss you tomorrow, Mommy." I couldn't help but let out a smile.

"I'll miss you too, baby." I cooed and then leaned down to kiss her goodnight. "Night."

"Night." She yawned just like Alison and fell right to sleep.

Mikey's room was next since it was right next to the girls. Alexa's room was on the other side of the hall next to Masen's room. When I walked into Mikey's dark blue bedroom I realized he was already sleeping. I crept over and kissed his cheek lightly. He squirmed a little but kept on sleeping.

He looked so tiny and vulnerable laying there. I just wanted to pick him up and cradle him in my arms like I used to when he was a baby.

When I got to Alexa's room I looked around her organized room. Alexa was a neat freak, it was hilarious watching her when something was out of place, she would throw a fit until it was back where it was supposed to be.

"Sleep tight, princess." I whispered tucking her in tightly. "I love you." I kissed her forehead.

"Love you, Mama." She whispered with a sleepy voice.

After saying goodnight to all of the kids I walked down stairs just as Lane was getting home. I noticed she was on the phone, I was guessing it was her boyfriend.

"I promise I'll be there at 5 to pick you up, Luke." She smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I need to go I'm back at Bella's now. See you in a couple of weeks."

Wait a minute. Was she leaving? What the heck was going on?

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" Lane hit the end button on her phone. I just nodded. "My boyfriend wants to come visit and I was wondering if that would be alright. If it's too much then we can get a hotel, I don't mind."

I widened my eyes. Did she really think that was a good idea? Having her ex-boyfriend here _and_ her current boyfriend, that just screamed disaster.

"Oh, yeah. Of course he can stay here I don't mind." I said nervously.

"Thank you. He'll be here in two weeks and I promise he won't take away my time from watching the kids." She sighed. I nodded. "Alright, so should we go over what I need to know for the rest of the summer?" She changed the subject.

"Yes, that's a good idea." I smiled walking towards the kitchen, she followed me. Edward was sitting at the counter going through the mail. He looked up at smiled at me. I knew he heard my conversation with Lane about her boyfriend visiting. I could just tell on his face that he thought it was a terrible idea.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before settling next to Edward. I figured he could help me out in explaining the kids routines.

"Make sure Mikey takes his medicine as soon as he wakes up and before breakfast. Wait about an hour before giving him something. He's rather picky but he's not allergic to anything so just get him to eat at least half. He'll probably end up napping a few times a day, that's normal…" I started and then went on to explain everything she needed to know about Mikey. Then I started with the girls and made sure she knew Gracie and Alison were both allergic to strawberry's. I also told her that Alexa was highly allergic to bee's and made sure she knew what to do in case Alexa got stung. Other then that the kids were pretty simple to take care of.

She seemed to be just fine with what I told her. I thanked her again for watching them for me before she went off to bed.

I sighed as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist once she left the room. I leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. I didn't mean for the kids to get heated but of course with Edward it was difficult for it to not get heated.

I should have known we would be interrupted.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Masen grimaced walking into the kitchen so he could get to the basement door.

"Nope." I smiled at him. "How was Charlie's?" I asked him.

"Pretty good." He nodded. "I need to ask you guys something."

"What?" Edward asked.

"Well, Cassie has off in two weeks and she wants to come visit. Would you be alright if she stayed here?"

Oh dear God.

This was not happening.

"Masen…I don't know…" I trailed off. Masen sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Please, I promise she'll be on her best behavior." He chuckled and I knew he was thinking about what happened last Thanksgiving.

"I guess that would be fine." I bit down on my lower lip. Once again I should have said no. Really, I needed to work on that.

"Thanks. Well I'm off to bed. See you in the morning or something." Masen kissed my cheek before disappearing. I looked at Edward and he just started laughing at me so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's not even funny."

"If you say so." He laughed again. "So, are you going to be the one to tell Masen that Lane's boyfriend will be here the same time his girlfriend is here?"

"No, that's their business." I shrugged. "Now, come on husband we really should get to bed." I grabbed his hand before shutting off the kitchen light and pulling Edward towards our bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

You might found out what happened between L/M but it's not even close to being resolved and you haven't heard Lane's side of things yet. :) Anyhow, I've actually been working on a new fic that i'm very proud of and I'd love to share the first part of chapter 1 with you, so if you'd like to see that then just say so in your review. :) It's AH and called Sharing Edward. The idea came from a book I read a few years back called Sharing Sam.

Chapter 6

"Bella." I groaned hearing my husband try to wake me up. I turned over and pulled the blanket over my head. I wasn't ready to get up just yet.

"What time is it?" I grumbled.

"Time for you to get up, Masen's in the kitchen with Lane and it doesn't sound too pretty." He pulled the blanket from my face. He looked so adorable when he woke up with his messy hair all over the place. I smiled and reached out to cup his cheek.

"Good Morning." I whispered pulling his face towards mine to kiss him.

"Good Morning." He grinned pulling away from our kiss. "I love you." He looked right into my eyes before bending down and kissing the tip of my nose.

"I love you too." I sighed contently completely forgetting the reason he woke me up. "What time is it, really?"

"Five thirty."

"AM?!" I widened my eyes. No way was he waking me up this early. I didn't need to be up for another hour.

Edward just chuckled and then stood up from the bed pulling the blanket with him.

"It's cold!" My teeth chattered. Edward bent down and picked me up planting me on my feet. He pulled a shirt over my head and then a pair of sweat pants. "Why exactly am I awake so early?"

"Your son is in the kitchen yelling at Lane." He shook his head. "I don't even know why they are up this early."

I reluctantly walked out of our bedroom and towards the kitchen. It was too early to be dealing with this. I hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence because I refuse to wake up at such an ungodly hour every morning just to break up a fight.

Couldn't they just kiss and make up already? I'm sure whatever it was that happened between them wasn't terrible enough for them to be so hostile towards each other.

"You're such a dick! Go back to the basement." I heard Lane growl. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't say that shit, there are kids in the house!" Masen yelled back.

"Then don't say shit!" She retorted.

I took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. Lane was standing on one side waving a spatula around while Masen stood on the other with his hands gripping the countertop. His knuckles were completely white he was gripping so hard.

"What's going on in here?" I asked making a beeline towards the coffee pot. Thankfully there was some already made.

"She won't let me drink any coffee!" Masen sounded like a child.

"Because you told me yesterday that my coffee sucked, I'm sure it hasn't changed much since then!" She stomped her foot just like a small child.

This was ridiculous, this wasn't even worth fighting over.

"Really? This is why I'm awake at five thirty in the morning?" I poured my coffee before bringing it to my mouth. I knew it was hot and would burn my tongue but I didn't care. I needed to get something in my system. "And why exactly are you two up?"

"Lane was making noise up here and woke me up." Masen sneered. Apparently everything was Lane's fault.

"I was making breakfast, something you wouldn't know how to do." I had to stop this bickering. It was really annoying.

"Stop this right now! It's too early for this crap and really? Are you two ever going to grow up? Fighting over coffee?" I looked at Lane and then at Masen. Lane looked guilty but Masen still looked mad.

"Sorry, Bella." Lane muttered before getting back to making breakfast. "You can have some coffee, Masen." I sighed, at least she was trying.

"I don't want any of your coffee, it tastes like crap." Masen spat before stalking out of the room and back to the basement.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and leaned into him shutting my eyes.

"I have work." I mumbled pulling away from Edward before setting my coffee cup down.

* * *

MPOV

"You're acting like a child." My Dad startled me when he came down the basement stairs. I had been strumming away at my guitar, because lately that seemed like the only thing that would calm me down.

"I know." I sighed setting the guitar off to the side and putting my head in my hands. I had no idea what had gotten into me that morning. I wasn't even sure why I blew up at Lane the morning before about her coffee, when really it was the best damn thing I'd ever tasted. I just wanted to get under her skin and if I knew Lane correctly I knew coffee would be just the thing. She didn't play when it came to her caffeine.

"Then stop." Dad shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then again it probably was.

"She just…she's doing this to me on purpose. She's walking around in next to nothing and giving everyone that smile that used to be just mine…" I gripped at my hair. "This summer already sucks."

"You're still in love with her." It wasn't a question. "And it's killing you because you don't want to be."

"Of course I don't want to be! After the shit she pulled on graduation, I could never forgive her for that." Dad walked over and sat down on the bed next to me. I knew he would want an explanation and for the first time in awhile I felt ready to give him one.

"Two weeks before graduation, Lane told me she was pregnant. The night after graduation she told me there was no more baby. She killed our kid, Dad! How can I forgive her for something like that?" I stood up and started pacing the floor.

He was the first person to know the reason for the breakup besides Lane and I. It killed me just speaking about it, but I knew I could trust my Dad. He wouldn't go blab off to Mom, which I really didn't want to happen. Mom knowing would not be a good thing. I just had this feeling she wouldn't let Lane live here if she did.

Sure, when Lane told me she was pregnant I was beyond scared and knew we weren't ready to be parent's. It didn't even really get to sink in when she told me there was no more baby. I remember screaming and telling her to leave, she never did come back.

The next thing I knew Lane was back in France and I was far too mad at her to care.

"Masen…" I looked up at my Dad. "I know I should be giving you some sort of advice, but really I have none. All I can tell you to do is go with your heart, which makes me sound like your Mother."

"No, Mom would tell me what I should do." I pointed out.

"You might have a point there, but neither your Mother or I can tell you what to do in this sort of situation." He sighed.

"I know, it's just hard being around her now because despite what she did and how much I hate her for it I can't help but be madly in love with her still." I put my palms to my eyes and then dragged them up through my hair.

"So, then why exactly is your girlfriend going to be visiting? I would think she wouldn't be too thrilled to be in the same house with the girl that broke your heart."

"Cassie has no idea Lane even exists. I don't talk about her, ever." I told him and resumed my pacing.

"Don't you think you should warn her before she gets here?"

"No, I don't. I'll just tell Cassie that Lane means nothing, she'll understand." I shrugged before walking over to my desk and sitting down. I turned the chair around to face my Dad.

"I see. You think lying to your girlfriend is a good idea?" I really wish he would stop calling her my girlfriend, even though she was the word just made me cringe.

"It's the only choice I have."

"You could have told Cassie right now wasn't the best time for her to be visiting." I rolled my eyes at my Dad.

"She wouldn't have let up. I'd rather not deal with her when she gets all whinny, then she'll accuse me of cheating and I hate when she does that shit." I muttered. "Even though she'll accuse me the second she gets here because that's how she is."

"I promised myself I wasn't going to say anything about this but really, I think you need a heads up."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ironically the same time Cassie gets here so does Lane's boyfriend, Lucas."

"You've got to be shitting me!" I jumped up and went back to pacing like before. My hair was probably a mess considering how hard I was pulling on it, I'm surprised it was coming out.

"Could you please cut down on the cussing? The kids minds are like sponges, even when you think they aren't hearing they really are."

"Sorry, I just…" I was going to go on but Lane I noticed Lane was at the bottom of the stairs. I realized she was crying.

"You should really learn to shut the door because I could hear everything up there." She choked.

She threw something at me and then ran back up the stairs. Whatever it was hit my square in the eye. Yeah, that was going to bruise.

"Oops." Dad spoke up. I just turned my head around and narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry about that Mase, but in all honesty you deserved that."

"I know." I whispered to him as he left.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it's been awhile. Honestly, I have no excuses for you. I was going to wait until a few chapters from now to give Lane's pov but I figured i'd go ahead and give that to you guys since I haven't posted in awhile. :) enjoy.

Chapter 7

LPOV

I hadn't meant to listen but the door to the basement was wide open and Masen's voice traveled clearly up the stairs. I heard every word he spoke.

He still loved me, but how could he possibly think I would do something so heartless? Our baby was inside of me for six weeks. I had already grown to love it, I wouldn't have gotten rid of it for anything.

I knew we were both young and had our lives ahead of us but if Bella could do it at 16 then why couldn't we do it at 18? I knew it was stupid to think like that but the baby already felt like mine even if I wasn't far along.

I remember the night I lost it so clearly. It was storming outside and I couldn't get a hold of Masen. I was pacing upstairs outside my bedroom pressing the send button over and over again trying to get him. I was worried, he was out with Seth celebrating graduation which was the next day. I heard the front door of my house open and I thought maybe it was Masen. Over the past year he stopped knocking and just came inside. I went to run down the stairs and tripped. I tumbled and hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

It wasn't Masen that came inside. It was my Father. I was unconscious after that but he told me that when I landed there was so much blood.

I was sitting in the hospital bed crying as my Dad told me that I lost the baby. The doctor had told him while I was unconscious. He was more upset that I never told him I was pregnant.

The next morning I went home. I wasn't even supposed to go to the graduation ceremony but I refused to miss it.

I decided to tell Masen that night. Bad idea. He stormed out of my house and told me it was over. He didn't even give me time to explain that I lost the baby.

He thought I aborted it, and that hurt. It hurt so damn much.

The next morning I was on a plane to France.

* * *

BPOV

"I'm so happy you're back." Rosalie grinned as I walked with her to the cafeteria. Work hadn't been so bad, the hardest thing for me was leaving the kids this morning. All four of them followed me to the front door and stood side by side. They each gave me a pout and it took everything in me to kiss their heads and leave for work.

I knew they were safe in Lane's hands. Plus, Edward wouldn't be leaving the house for another hour or so after I left. I wondered if they would give him the same pout when he left.

"I'm happy to be back. It feels right." I chuckled as we kept walking.

I was getting back into the swing of things so easily even though I hadn't worked here in over five years.

"So, how's the family?" I asked her once we arrived. We went through the line before she answered me.

"Perfect. Emmett is beside himself with Elijah." She smiled as we sat down. "He's so perfect, Bella. Every little part of him, I just can't imagine how someone wouldn't want him."

Elijah was born ten months ago here in this hospital. His biological Mother bailed just hours after he was born leaving a note on her bed. I'm not even sure how she was able to get out without someone noticing. Rose had been doing Elijah's checkups that morning and fell completely in love with him. When she heard his Mother ran, she didn't even have to think twice about adopting him. Of course it was an insane process but eventually Elijah became Elijah Henry McCarty.

He had the most beautiful pale skin that I had ever seen and those blue eyes matched perfectly with Emmett's. He was still bald even at ten months.

"I know what you mean." I sighed thinking about Alexa. "How are the girls taking him?" I asked. Rose and I hadn't talked much in the last few months. We were both so busy with our families but it was nice to finally talk to her again. I invited her to Friday night dinner, hopefully she showed up with the kids. I knew Mikey missed Izzy, the two of them were really close since they were only seven months apart in age not to mention Cason, Alice's oldest. They were like the three amigos when they were together. It was adorable.

"Katie helps out a lot but Izzy is still having trouble accepting him. She doesn't understand why I wanted another baby. She liked being the youngest and Daddy's little princess. Emmett still pays attention to her but now he has his little boy. He's so taken with Elijah." I saw a sparkle in her eyes as she spoke about her kids. Rosalie was really a great Mom.

Rose and I spent the rest of lunch just talking about our families. Once we were finished I demanded she come to Friday night dinner with the rest of us, even though I already asked her I wasn't sure she would show up. I felt like she needed to be there. Alice's entire brood came, along with Charlie and Sue, would be there too. It had become a thing for us the past few weeks. It was nice to get together with our entire family. We were just missing five very important people.

* * *

I walked into the front door of my home to find my four young children and Lane playing monopoly around the coffee table. I laughed at how mad Mikey looked. I knew none of them really understood the concept of the game but Lane looked really patient with all of them.

I looked over towards the stairs to find Masen just sitting on the bottom step watching the five of them. He looked in awe. I walked over and sat down next to him. He gave me a small smile before directing his attention back towards them.

"You know she still loves you." I whispered to him.

"No, she doesn't. She threw my cell phone at me this morning." He grumbled not taking his eyes off of Lane.

"Well, you told her she made nasty coffee." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I know." He sighed resting his head in his hands. "I might still love her, Mom but we can't be together. I belong in New York with Cassie, not here watching the girl I love go on with her life." He choked out.

"You belong here, Masen." I reached over and rubbed my sons back.

"Her boyfriends visiting the same time Cassie is. That's messed up, Mom. Can you imagine how shitty that's going to be?" He looked up at me.

"I know."

"I can't call Cassie and tell her not to come and I can't ask Lane to un invite her boyfriend."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, son." I bit down on my lower lip. I wasn't so sure about that but I had to sound confident to him.

* * *

Friday night came all too quickly. I was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Lane when Rose and Emmett arrived with their three kids. Izzy went right up to Mikey's room while Katie plopped herself in front of the TV stating her favorite show was on. I couldn't believe she was already eight years old. She looked so much like Rose that it wasn't even funny.

"I'm so glad you made it." I smiled when she entered the kitchen.

"Me too." She smiled. Emmett walked into the room talking animatedly to Elijah. Elijah was giggling like crazy at his Daddy. "Lane it's been so long!" Rosalie laughed hugging Lane tightly.

"It has." Lane laughed hugging her back.

"Please tell me that boy has come to his senses and took you back." I shook my head laughing. If only Rose knew.

"No, Masen's still as stupid as ever and I'm already taken." Lane's voice quivered.

"A French guy?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lane sounded a little more confident. "He's a wonderful man. I am really happy with him."

"But do you love him?" I asked.

"I'm going to check on Mikey." She grabbed a dishtowel and left the room quickly. Apparently she didn't want to answer that question.

Pretty soon dinner was finished and everyone had arrived. Masen invited Seth. Seth couldn't keep his eyes off of Lane. I could tell Masen was getting annoyed and rather jealous. I could only imagine how it'd be when Lucas got here.

I noticed through the whole week that Masen would just watch Lane. I had sent them to the grocery store together and Lane came back telling me Masen yelled at every guy that talked to her and ended up yelling at her for letting the guys talk to her. She was confused at the way he was acting.

The kids were getting close to Lane already. I was surprised at how much all of them were taken with her. She was really a wonderful girl.

"I have an announcement." Alice was bouncing her seat halfway through dinner. I saw Jasper reach over and squeeze her hand.

"You're pregnant again!" Emmett blurted out.

"No! I'm content with my three boys." She smiled. "I wanted to announce that I am opening my own store." Alice's dream has always been to own her own store but she spent her twenty's with Jasper and then the last five years with her boys. She always put her family first, now she was finally going to start her dream. I was really proud of her. Alice deserved every wonderful thing she got.

The rest of dinner was spent with Alice telling us all about her new store.

I was cleaning up dinner while everyone else went into the living room when Charlie approached me.

"How's the boy?" He asked nodding towards the basement where Masen had already retired to. He might be able to be in the same room as Lane but he still didn't like to spend too much time around her.

"He's been better." I sighed scrubbing the plate before putting it in the dishwasher.

"His birthday's in a week are we doing anything special?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't talked to him about it." I couldn't believe my son was already turning twenty-two. I remember him being in my belly. I remember holding him for the first time. God, it seemed like just yesterday I was teaching him how to ride a bike without training wheels. "How is everything going, Dad?" I asked changing the subject. I didn't like thinking about my boy getting older.

"Good, I'm going crazy sitting at home and not at the station but Sue thinks me retiring was the best choice. I love that woman but I miss my job." He shook his head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time."

"I've been fishing a lot with Billy Black." I raised an eyebrow at him. The last time I heard about a Black was three years ago when Jacob married Vivienne. They had moved to a different state when Vivienne became pregnant.

"How is he doing?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Jacob is supposed to be visiting with his wife and daughter sometime this summer." He shrugged. "Billy said that Jake's really happy with his life and family."

"I'm happy for him. Jacob deserves to be happy." I smiled at Charlie.

"How are Edward's parents?" Charlie asked me. A couple of days ago the Cullen's had taken a trip to Florida. They said the wanted to experience a real summer.

"In Florida."

"Sue's been bugging me about going down there for a vacation."

"You should." I smiled closing the dishwasher.

"I'll keep thinking about it." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you happy to be back working?"

"I am. I just miss the kids during the day." I shrugged.

Charlie and I sat there talking for another fifteen minutes. It's gotten so much easier to me to talk to my Dad. He's loosened up a little and shows a little more emotion then before.

I still think about Renee every day. I miss her so much. I wish she could have met Alexa and the triplets. She would have adored the four of them.

That night I climbed into bed content. I had my husband next to me and the most amazing family anyone could ask for.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

MPOV

Lane and I had managed for the past two weeks to live under the same roof without barely seeing each other. The only time I saw her is if I woke up too late and she was in the kitchen or living room with my siblings. Other then that I pretty much avoided her as best as I possibly could; along with eating at my Grandparent's house for most of my meals. That helped a lot in avoiding her. The only time I couldn't get out of seeing Lane was Friday night dinner. It was mandatory according to my Mom.

Tonight's dinner was the whole reason why I ended up at the only decent sports bar in Forks.

It had started just like the previous ones with Lane and I ignoring each other. It ended with a screaming match between us, but not before she slapped me across my face.

I'm going to be the first to admit that I deserved it.

"Your Mom said you'd probably be here." I was pulled out of my thoughts by the same person I was thinking about.

"What do you want?" I asked before taking a sip of my beer. She was the last person I expected to see. After all less then two hour ago she slapped me for speaking my mind. Then again, what I said was a little harsh and uncalled for.

"I'm sorry for slapping you but what you said…" She sounded like she was about to cry. "Masen, you have everything wrong. You know nothing about the situation so you had no right to say that…especially in front of your family. That is mine and your business, and you should want to keep it that way. Even if I did what you think I did…"

I snapped my head up.

"What do you mean…think?" I narrowed my eyes at her. There was no other explanation. She was pregnant and then she just suddenly wasn't. "I know what you did, Lane! You can't sit here and try…"

"Would you just listen to me, Masen! Just shut up for a second and let me explain to you exactly what happened, because I can assure you I did not do what you THINK I did." Lane cut me off then looked around the bar. I took that moment to look around as well. I guess we were both loud because everyone in the room was staring at us.

"Let's go somewhere else." I sighed laying a few bills on the bar. I hopped off the stool and started walking towards the door hoping Lane was following me.

"I'm driving." Lane spoke out once we reached outside. I just nodded and dug my hands in my pockets. We walked in silence towards my truck. "Your Mom dropped me off, she figured you'd be drinking and this would be the best way to ensure you didn't drive home drunk…" Lane rambled.

"Drive out to First Beach." I said ignoring what she was telling me.

"I'm not sure why you'd want to go there…"

"Please, just do it." I interrupted her. Lane sighed and hopped into the drivers seat. I ran a hand through my hair before climbing into the passenger side.

We drove in silence. I didn't really want to have this sort of conversation while Lane was still driving. Once we reached La Push I took a deep breath and started to get ready for our talk once we reached the beach. Lane quickly parked on the side of the road and shut the truck off. Before she could say a word I opened the door and hopped out.

I walked out towards the water knowing full well she'd be following me.

"Masen, I didn't kill our baby." Lane was the first to speak once we were standing close to the waters edge.

I snapped my head up and gave her a strange look.

"I lost it." She spoke softly.

I couldn't breathe.

"I would have told you years ago but you wouldn't hear me out. You have to understand why I left, Mase. You have to understand that I needed out of there. You thought that I would…do that." She choked.

I couldn't speak. There were so many things I should have been saying to her, but nothing would come out.

"Masen…say something, please." She pleaded.

"Lane…" I looked over at her. She had her arms pulled across her chest tightly. Her beautiful blue eyes were full of tears. She shook her head and sighed.

"Well, now you know the truth. That's all I wanted…so we should get back to the house." She wiped her eyes quickly. I didn't know what else to do or say so I just nodded. We got back into the truck and rode back to the house in silence.

So many things should have been said right then. I should have apologized and begged for her forgiveness but I did neither.

* * *

Cassie would be arriving in two hours. I wasn't even close to being ready to see my girlfriend. I had spent the morning in the basement trying to figure out what I'd say to Lane the next time I saw her. We had parted ways once we got back to the house. Thankfully everyone was in bed by the time we arrived. I didn't feel like hearing what my mother or father had to say.

I decided to stop being a coward and go upstairs. Then again I knew that Lane wouldn't be home seeing as she would be spending the day picking up her boyfriend from the airport and then with her Dad. I ran my hand through my hair. I wasn't ready to meet this French guy.

More so I wasn't ready to see Lane happy with someone that wasn't me.

"Masen, Mommy wants you." My oldest sister, Alexa yelled down the stairs just as I was about to walk up them.

"Be there in a second." I yelled back to her.

"That was way longer then a second." Alexa rolled her eyes at me once I was in the kitchen. "Mommy's out back with Mikey."

"Thanks, kid." I rubbed the top of her head and then headed out the back door.

I found my Mom sitting on the back patio while my only brother was on the swing set. The little guy looked upset as he just sat there. I was about to ask what was wrong with him when my Mom spoke up.

"I didn't raise you to yell at someone like that, Masen." She sounded stern. I sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of her. She put her book down and leaned forward.

"I know, I'm sorry for how I acted…" I ran a hand through my hair.

"You should be. I think we all deserve an apology. Especially Lane."

"Mom…"

"No, I've spent the last two weeks watching you ignore that poor girl and then out of nowhere you just blow up on her. I won't let you act that way in my home. Masen, I know you're almost twenty-two and old enough to make your own decisions but…"

"Mom, as much as I love you I honestly do not think any of this is your business. It's between Lane and I." I interrupted. "I'm sorry, but this is difficult…"

"Fine, but I expect you to handle this the right way." She pursed her lips together. I could tell she wasn't the least bit happy with me. "And Masen, please keep Cassie away from my kitchen. I don't want what happened Thanksgiving to happen again."

"I'll be sure to keep her out of there." I laughed.

"Good." She sighed. "By the way you're not allowed to bail on dinner ever again. I talked to your Grandfather and he agreed with me."

"Mom…"

"You better be at the dinner table by 6, Masen Anthony." She said standing up. She walked over and picked my small brother up and took him inside.

The two hours passed by quickly and before I knew it I was standing in the small Port Angeles airport. Cassie clung to my side as I picked up her bags. She was going on and on about something but I wasn't listening. I had other things on my mind.

"Are you serious, baby? I thought you got rid of that thing." My spoiled brat of a girlfriend wrinkled her nose once my truck came into our view.

"I like my truck." I shrugged her off of me. I opened the passenger side door for her and helped her up.

* * *

Cassie complained the entire ride to the house. Then she complained about having to stay in the basement. I only briefly told her why. I didn't feel like getting into it just yet. She'd figure out later. I'd deal with it then.

Six pm rolled around and I was sitting at the dinner table with Cassie, my parents and siblings. As far as I knew Lane was still at her Dad's. I was surprised that Aunt Alice and everyone else wasn't there. Then again I probably scared them off the night before with what I said to Lane.

Alexa, Mikey, Alison and Gracie all sat there making faces at Cassie when she wasn't looking. It took everything in me not to crack up at them.

"So, Cassie how is it going in New York?" My Dad decided to start a conversation with Cassie. It was the first time either of my parents really said anything to Cassie once she arrived.

"It's going great, Edward." My girlfriend beamed. I just shook my head as she reached over and squeezed my leg.

"That's good to hear." Dad nodded. After that the table went quiet and my siblings proceeded to make faces at Cassie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

"She has no manners what so ever!" I huffed once Edward and I were alone in our bedroom for the night. I was finally happy to be away from Masen's girlfriend. I pretended towards my son that I liked her but really the girl just continuously got on my nerves. Honestly, she was no better then Masen's ex-girlfriend Alyssa from years ago. "I wish Masen would just dump her."

"I know, love." Edward sighed pulling me into his arms. "But Masen loves her so do we really have a choice in the matter?"

"He doesn't love her." I said matter-of-factly. I knew that better then anyone. Masen didn't look at her the way he did Lane. I knew he loved Lane just as she much as she still loved him.

That thought triggered something else in my mind. I started to think back to the fight that Lane and Masen had at Friday night dinner. That was the most terrible fight I'd ever witnessed between them.

After Masen had stalked out of the house Lane came to me in tears. She told me everything. So, now I knew the real reason for their breakup. I must say I am terribly disappointed in my son. He shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions, and he should have let her talk to him.

"Bella, you promised to stay out of this." Edward reminded me.

"I know, I just don't understand…" I trailed off.

"It's not for us to understand. Masen will figure everything out in the end." He kissed my cheek and pulled away from me.

"I know." I looked into his beautiful green eyes. "I hope Lane figures everything out, too."

"She will." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips lightly. "They both will, just like we did."

I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled myself as close to him as possible. I really did love my husband. I had no idea where I would be without him or our children. The six of them completed me.

* * *

Sunday morning started out slowly. Edward got up and made breakfast for the kids so that I could sleep in a little, but I could seem to sleep any longer. After about half an hour of tossing and turning I decided to get up. I pulled my robe on and walked into the kitchen to find my husband and four young kids. I spotted Masen alone at the table.

"Where's your other half?" I asked Masen as Edward handed me a cup of coffee without a word.

"Sleeping still. Cassie isn't much of a morning person." He said before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Figures." I sighed then turned towards my other four kids. "Good morning, angels."

"Good morning, Mommy!" They all said at once. I chuckled and walked over to them. I kissed each of their foreheads before walking over to my husband.

"Morning." Edward leaned down and kissed my lips. This earned a gross from all five of our kids. I just laughed and kissed him again.

I thought I would have a peaceful morning with my family. That was until I heard Cassie whine as she walked into the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes and decided to ignore her.

An hour later I decided to take the kids over to Alice's to play. Edward said he had some work to do and Masen was taking Cassie somewhere. I wished that Lane wasn't spending the weekend at her Dad's, I could have really used the help but she wanted to spend some time with her boyfriend before bringing him over to the madness I like to call my family. I was anxious to meet him. I wondered if I'd feel the same towards him as I did Cassie, just because I knew my son and Lane were meant to be together.

"So, how'd it go with the daughter-in-law?" Alice joked. We were in her backyard watching our kids run around the large play set that Alice insisted Jasper buy for the kids. According to Jasper it cost him more then their house did.

"That's not funny, Alice." I frowned.

"Oh, Bella. Lighten up." She chuckled lightly. "I'm sure she's not as terrible as you make her out to be." Alice hadn't been there for Thanksgiving to witness how truly terrible Cassie was. No, Alice was in Florida with her husband and kids visiting her parents at the time.

"You'll understand when you meet her." I crossed my arms over my chest like a child.

Alice was about to say something else when cries erupted from the baby monitor. Avery, Alice's six-month old, was awake.

"I'll be right back." She sighed. I just nodded at her before turning my full attention on the kids. The girls were playing in the castle part while the boys were playing in the sand. It really was an outrageous play set. Then again it came in handy for days like today.

"You'd think all this baby did was eat." Alice startled me when she walked back outside with Avery in her arms. He was sucking away at a bottle. I laughed remembering the day Alice gave birth to the 9 pound baby. We were all still trying to figure out how such a big boy could come out of such a small woman. He weighed the most out of Alice's three boys.

"He has a healthy appetite, that's for sure." I laughed.

* * *

It was dark by the time we got back home from Alice's. She begged for us to stay for dinner but I knew I needed to get home to Edward and Masen. There was also the fact that Lane was going to be coming back from her weekend at her Dads with Lucas. I wanted to be there for the awkward meeting that would take place between him and my son. I just hoped Masen wouldn't do anything stupid like he did Friday night.

"Mommy, when's Lane coming home?" Mikey asked when I shut the van off.

"Tonight, baby." I told him before getting out to help them out. Mikey had taken a liking to Lane over the past couple of weeks, just like I knew he would. The girls adored her just as much. I was happy about that, I didn't want to think that I was leaving my kids with someone they didn't like. Which was exactly why I didn't want to put them in daycare. Plus, Mikey's epilepsy made it difficult to find a place that would be willing to pay extra attention to him.

"When's that smelly girl leaving?" Gracie asked. I tried not to laugh. That was Gracie for you though, she didn't hold anything back.

"That's not very nice, Gracie." I might not like her but I didn't want my kids to be rude.

"But she smells funny." Gracie wrinkled up her small nose.

"Be nice." I told her.

"Yes Mommy." She pouted a little.

Once all four kids were out of the van safely in the house I went to Edward's office where I knew he would be hiding. I knocked lightly before opening the door. He was sitting at his desk typing away. I must have startled him because he jumped a little.

"Sorry." I blushed a little. He quickly shut his computer off before standing up.

"It's fine, I was just finishing up anyway." He kissed the top of my head. "How was your day at Alice's?"

"It was good. The kids should be extra tired tonight."

"That's good. Lane and her boyfriend are in the kitchen making dinner. Masen and Cassie left not long after you did but he called and said they should be back soon." Edward told me.

"Okay." I nodded starting to feel a little nervous. I just didn't want there to be any problems between the couples.

* * *

LPOV

I shifted from one leg to another as I stirred the macaroni and cheese, the only thing Bella's four kids seemed to agree on. I wanted to make something else because I wasn't sure if they would like the French meal Lucas had prepared. Plus, I was too nervous to just sit there and do nothing. I needed to have my mind on something else other then Masen.

I was still angry at him for what he said to me at dinner the other night. It was uncalled for, but I also knew that I had let him believe that because I hadn't tried to tell him any different. It could have been easily avoided if I had just gotten him to listen in the first place.

My weekend with Lucas hadn't been much. We stayed at my Dad's house mostly, only leaving to show Lucas some of my home town. He wasn't impressed by it. He said "now I know why you moved." Despite how small and mundane Forks was I still loved it, it was home. The only place that I would ever really belong. Of course I knew Lucas wouldn't understand that.

"Lane!" I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two arms wrap around my legs. I looked down into the chocolate eyes of Mikey. I laughed softly before leaning over and picking the boy up. He was so light to be a five year old boy. "I missed you." He hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too, buddy." I laughed hugging him back.

"Where'd you go?" Gracie asked curiously. I looked over to find her already sitting at the bar with her sisters.

"I was at my Dad's house this weekend." I explained to them. The three girls just nodded but I knew Gracie and Alexa wanted to ask more questions. Bella had gotten on to the both of them more times then not since I had started staying with them about their insistent questions. I honestly thought it was adorable, Bella didn't find it so adorable.

I had completely forgotten that Lucas was in the kitchen with us until Alison spoke up asking me who he was.

"Oh right." I laughed nervously putting Mikey down. "Girls and Mikey this is Lucas, my boyfriend. Luke these are Bella's kids. Mikey, Alison, Gracie and Alexa." I said pointing at each of them so he wouldn't get confused.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you." Lucas smiled and shook each of their little hands. I couldn't help but laugh.

A few minutes later Edward and Bella joined us in the kitchen. I couldn't read Bella's reaction when it came to Lucas. She just seemed neutral which is exactly the opposite of how she was towards Masen's girlfriend, or that's what I heard at least.

My stomach churned at the thought of Masen's girlfriend. I would have to be meeting the girl soon, along with Masen meeting Lucas. I still wasn't too sure how that would all turn out. Maybe Masen would be nice and accept Luke.

Yeah, right. Wishful thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

I know this is short, sorry for that... Anyways, i'm not sure if I mentioned that Masen was going to college to become a doctor...

Chapter 10

MPOV

I wasn't sure what time Lane would be back at the house so I decided to take Cassie out for the day. I figured that way I could avoid meeting Frenchie just a little bit longer. Of course, there was also the fact that Cassie had no idea who Lane was or anything. I wasn't looking forward to telling her about that either. Then again I guess I could just say she was an ex-girlfriend and leave it at that. But, knowing Cassie she'd want to know more details then just that.

I shook my head trying to rid of those thoughts. I didn't want to think about it until the time came. Over thinking would do me no good.

"Where are we going, Masen?" I was thankful for Cassie's whiney voice. It helped in ridding of all my previous thoughts.

"Well, I figured we'd go visit my Grandpa and some of my old friends." I shrugged honestly unsure of where I would take her.

"Oh alright." She wrinkled up her nose. I could tell that she didn't like that idea too much. Then again there really isn't much going on in Forks to show her. She saw everything when she was here with me last Thanksgiving.

Grandpa wasn't as bad as Mom in the 'hate Cassie' department. Granny Sue on the other hand was right there with Mom but she was polite about it at least.

Cassie set next to me on my Grandpa's couch looking rather uncomfortable. Granny Sue's oldest kid, Leah was there with her two kids and husband Eric. Leah's oldest, Andrea, was ten and she made it a point to sit super close to Cassie and ask her millions of questions. Cassie didn't like that too much. She kept secretly texting me asking if we could hurry up and leave already. We were actually waiting on Seth to get ready then we were heading over to La Push to visit some of our old buddies.

"I hope you two are planning on moving back to Forks soon." Granny Sue spoke up. She was sitting down a plate of cookies on the coffee table.

"Not exactly, Sue." Cassie spoke up for me. I just shook my head. She really needed to learn her manners. "Masen and I have a great place in New York and we absolutely love it there."

"Actually, I've been thinking about taking my internship at the hospital here. So, it's possible I will be coming back in the next few years." I said quickly.

"What?" Cassie's voice rose as she whipped her head around to look at me.

"Well, yeah you can't expect me to stay in New York after I'm finished with college. NYU is the only reason why I'm still living there." I told her. She gasped and frowned. I realized what I said wrong but I didn't try to do anything about it. It was the truth and I wasn't going to lie to her in front of my family, even if it meant we'd be getting in a fight.

"So, no marriage?" I groaned when Granny Sue said this.

"Masen refuses to marry me." Cassie crossed her arms over her chest. Marriage happened to be our biggest fights lately. I didn't want to be with her the rest of my life. I couldn't see myself being with Cassie for more then another year or so anyway. I wasn't going to propose to her for no reason. She would want to get married as soon as possible and then I'd be stuck.

"The both of you are still young, I can understand why." Leah said. I gave her a grateful smile.

The room went silent and no one said another word for the next five minutes. That was until Andrea decided to start her questions again. That deserved a few laughs. Of course Cass didn't find it that funny.

We didn't stay too much longer at Grandpa's before Seth was ready to go. Cassie wasn't speaking to me, she wouldn't even let me touch her. I didn't mind as much as I should have.

The cab of my truck was cramped as we drove towards La Push. There was definitely an elephant in there. I knew I'd be paying for that trip to Grandpa's later on when I got Cassie back to my parents.

We ended up at Harry's parents house, where we spent the rest of the day just hanging out and watching a couple football games on his big screen. There happened to be a lot of memories for me in that house. It was here, during one of Harry's parties, that I met Lane.

Before heading back to my parents we dropped Seth off.

"Masen, are you serious about moving back here?" Cassie finally spoke to me. Seth had just gotten out of the truck, I was suddenly wishing that he had stayed.

"Well, yeah." I scratched the back of my head.

"Were you going to ask me to come with you?" I looked over at her and noticed she was crying.

"Cassie…" I sighed.

"You weren't. Masen, do I mean anything to you?"

"Don't do this." I groaned. "Please, Cass."

"I just don't understand…am I not good enough for you?"

"If you weren't good enough do you think I would have stayed with you this long?" I asked.

"Well…I don't know, Masen!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"Come here." I reached over and pulled her over to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "You are good enough, Cass."

…Just not for me.

Once we were back to my parents I couldn't help but wish we had just stayed out all night.

"Masen, you're home!" My Mom looked excited to see me. I just cracked a smile as I brought Cassie into the kitchen with me. Lane and some guy were over by the sink washing dishes together. They looked happy. That pissed me off. Lane wasn't supposed to be happy with someone else. She was only supposed to be happy with me.

"Just in time for dinner." I heard Lane's angelic voice. I looked over at her and sighed. God, she was beautiful. No one could ever surpass that girls beauty.

"You must be Bella's son." I raised an eyebrow at the French guy who walked over and stuck his hand out to me. He sure spoke perfect English to be from France. He smelled a little as well. He sure didn't look like someone that Lane would go for. He had a mustache that just made him look like a complete douche.

"Oh, Lucas this is Masen. Masen this is my boyfriend Lucas." Lane walked over and wrapped her arm around the French guys nervously. I reached out and shook the guys hand unpleasantly.

"Nice to meet you." I spoke tightly. "This is my girlfriend Cassie. Cass this is Lane and I guess her boyfriend." I said wrapping my arm around Cassie's shoulder tightly pulling her as close to me as possible.

I could already tell this week was going to be hell.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

I've never seen Masen look so uncomfortable around someone as he did around Lucas. Along with looking uncomfortable he decided to make snide remarks about the guy and Lane all through dinner. Lane didn't look too pleased with how my son was acting. I wasn't too pleased with it either. I raised him better then that. Or at least I thought I did.

"Your birthday is tomorrow, Masen is there anything you'd like to do?" Edward spoke up. We were almost done with dinner by this point. The kids had already lost interest and were in the living room.

"I don't know, I figured Cassie and I would go out or something." He shrugged.

"How about we all go eat at that place you love in Port Angeles?" I suggested.

"I guess." Masen took a sip of his soda.

"Lucas and I would be happy to watch the kids for you." Lane spoke up. I looked over at her. I had really wanted her to join us, but I could see why she didn't want to. Dinner at home was bad enough but having to go out in public…that would be even worse.

"Thank you."

Masen and Cassie ended up going back to the basement not long after. Lane and Lucas went to play with the kids while Edward and I cleaned up the kitchen. We figured it was the least we could do since they had cooked dinner.

"This is going to be the longest week ever." I sighed. Edward walked around me and wrapped me in his arms. "I just wish things were…easier."

-

Monday morning was a lot more hectic then the last few weeks had been. Mikey woke up in a terrible mood, not to mention he was throwing up everywhere. I wanted to stay home with him but I couldn't afford to miss work. Thankfully Masen was there and was able to calm his brother down. I knew Masen would be watching a lot of Finding Nemo through out the day.

Since Masen was going to stay with Mikey all day, Lane and Lucas decided to take the kids to the beach. I wasn't sure what Cassie would be doing but quite frankly, I didn't care. It was still difficult for me to like the girl. I wasn't that fond of Lucas, either. Although, I could tolerate him a lot better then I could Cassie.

Work went at a slow pace most of the day. I went home an hour early so that I could make sure Mikey was okay. I lost count on how many times I had called Masen to check up on my baby boy throughout the day.

When I got home I found Mikey and Masen both lounging on the couch in the living room. Mikey was wrapped up in a few blankets cuddled up next to Masen.

"Happy Birthday, Mase." I kissed my oldest sons forehead.

"Thanks, Ma." He smiled. "I think It'd be best if you and dad just stayed in tonight."

"We can do something once Mikey's better, if you want." I suggested walking around and picking up my son. I kissed his cheek and then his forehead. He was burning up. I sighed and made sure the blankets were wrapped tightly around him.

"Yeah, sure." Masen stood up from the couch. "I just gave him some medicine so his fever should be down soon…"

"Thank you, Masen." I smiled.

"No problem. I need all the practice with sick kids as I can get." He smiled. I was so proud of my now twenty-two year old son. He was going to make an amazing pediatrician one day. "Well, Cass and I are supposed to be meeting the guys soon…"

"Go, have fun." I told him. "Just please be careful. If you're drinking call a cab." Even if he was twenty-two now I was still his mother, I could still worry.

After Masen left with Cassie I went up stairs and put Mikey in his bed. He was sound asleep and I knew he'd probably stay that way for another couple of hours.

I went back down stairs to look for my daughters. I hadn't heard a peep out of them since I got home. Usually they'd meet me at the door.

I found the girls plus Lucas and Lane in the kitchen. The girls were seated around the table coloring while Lane and Lucas made dinner. It was nice to come home and have dinner already cooking. I'm going to miss that when Lane returns to France.

"Mommy!" Alexa jumped up from the table and ran towards me. I bent down and hugged my girl tightly. I was then hit by two more pairs of arms.

"I missed you girls today." I told them.

"We missed you, too." Gracie spoke up for them. "Oh Mommy, guess what!"

"What?"

"When we went to the beach today we hunted for seashells!" Gracie said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, baby." I told her. "Were you good girls for Lane and Lucas?"

"Of course they were, Bella. They are nothing less then angels." Lane walked up to us. "Go wash up, dinner's almost ready." She told the girls. Alexa, Alison and Gracie all ran out of the kitchen to wash up. "How's the little guy doing?"

"He's sound asleep right now, but he's still extremely sick." I sigh sitting down on one of the stools. "So, I guess we're going to be celebrating Masen's birthday once Mikey's better."

"Oh." Lane just nodded.

-

"I can't believe our son is already twenty-two." I whispered to Edward. Mikey was in between us and I didn't want to wake him. An hour after the girls were put in bed Mikey woke up with another fever. If his fever didn't go down by morning I was going to take him to the doctor's. It was really worrying me. I hated seeing any of my kids sick, but Mikey was already such a sickly little boy…that I knew this was just much worse for him.

"I know." Edward rotated so he was on his side and looking at me. I reached my hand out and ran it through Mikey's hair.

"It's crazy to imagine that one day the girls and Mikey are all going to be Masen's age one day. I'm not ready for them all to grow up." I sighed pouting a little.

"We have awhile before they are all grown." Edward chuckled.

"I thought the same thing about Masen, but here he is already in his twenty's and about to start med school."

Edward was going to say something but was quickly cut off by a strong cry coming from the five year old between us. He wasn't even awake.

"Mikey…baby…" I sat up and pulled him into my arms trying to wake him. "Wake up, Mikey." He groaned and cried out again before slowly opening his eyes. "Edward, I think we need to go to the hospital." I was beyond worried as I kissed Mikey's forehead. He was burning up still and it only seemed to be getting worse.

Edward got out of bed and started getting dressed. Once he was done he came over and lifted Mikey out of my arms. Mikey clung to Edward.

The next thing I know Mikey's body is convulsing and Edward's yelling at me to call 911.


	12. Chapter 12

So, I spent alot of time reading up on the different types of epilespy in children. I'm no doctor so it's possible some of my information is wrong...but i did my best in researching...I can't thank you all enough for sticking with me through this story. :)

Chapter 12

BPOV

Febrile seizures often occur in children who have no history of seizures, but according to the doctor's Mikey was an exception. His fever had just jumped too high, so quickly, that it caused him to seize. Still, they were going to perform more tests on him.

I sat holding his hand in the hospital room as he slept. I had been in the ambulance with him and about five minutes into the ride to the hospital his body settled. It was something I would never forget seeing. It was terrifying I could only imagine how it was for Mikey. He was so helpless…and as I watch him sleep I realize that he's still just as helpless.

I wish there was something I could do for him. I wish that he wasn't hooked up to anything so that I could just hold him. That's all I wanted to do for the time being. I just wanted to comfort him and promise him everything would be alright. Then again it would be more for me then Mikey because he had no relocation of the seizure. He was so confused when he stopped seizing and was in the ambulance.

I squeezed his hand trying to hold back my tears.

"Mommy…" He whispered. I wiped my eyes and gave him a smile.

"Yes, baby?"

"Don't cry, Mommy." He sighed. "I'm so tired, and I wanna go home." He pouted.

"They just want to do a few more tests on you then I promise we can go home." I said to him.

"Okay." He nodded. He was such a brave little boy.

I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to find Edward, his green eyes filled with worry. I offered him a small smile in which he returned with one of his own.

"The nurse said they'll be taking him to do those tests soon…" Edward's voice was hoarse. He looked so tired, but imagined that I did as well. We had been at the hospital for hours, just waiting until they could run those tests on our boy.

"Good." I nodded.

The next couple of hours I sat in the waiting room with my husband on one side and my oldest son on the other. I sighed and both of them reached over and grabbed one of my hands. I squeezed them both tightly.

I glanced over at Edward and then over at Masen. They were so much alike in their attitudes and features, that it was sometimes scary.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" My head shot up at the doctor's voice. He walked over towards us as Edward and I both stood up. Masen stayed sitting since he had Alexa in his lap. She had refused to stay at the house with Lane once the ambulance arrived. Alison and Grace were such heavy sleepers that they had just slept through the entire thing.

The doctor started talking and his news just told us that Mikey just had a febrile seizure, which we had already known. He then told us that he wants to up his medication. I know it's for his own good but he's already so tired all of the time. He goes on to tell us that often children's seizure types change since their brain is still developing so it is possible that Mikey could be suffering from Myoclonic seizures. Children with childhood absence epilepsy are also prone to develop myoclonic epilepsy. All of that means that Mikey is just going to need to be watched even closer.

My head is spinning with all of this new information. I feel like I'm going to fall so I lean over into Edward. He wraps his arm around my waste and helps hold my shaking body up.

"When can we go home?" I ask the doctor after he is done explaining everything to us.

"I want to keep him here for another 24 hours to keep his fever level." He tells us. I just nod.

A few minutes later Edward and I go up to Mikey's room. I sent Masen home with Alexa. I had to promise my daughter that she could come back up to the hospital and visit her brother in the morning.

The nurse brought in an extra cot so that we could stay over night. I climbed into the cot alone, Edward ended up in the chair so he could be closer to Mikey. He was so worried about our son. He didn't need to voice it, I could just tell in the way he was acting.

* * *

"…yes Mom…he's sleeping right now…you don't need to come home…" I walked into the kitchen an hour after we arrived back home from the hospital. It seemed all of that rest in the hospital wore Mikey out because he was back asleep not ten minutes after being home.

I walked over to where Edward was sitting at the bar. He was holding his head in his free palm with his elbow propped up on the bar while he held the phone up to his ear with his other hand.

"I will call you if anything else happens…love you, too." He quickly hung up and then lifted up his head. He grabbed me and pulled me into his arms. "I love you so much, Bella." He whispered into my neck. I wrapped both of my arms around him.

"I love you, too." I told him. "Come on, let's go rest with Mikey." I sighed pulling away from him. He nodded and stood up. I took his hand and lead him towards our bedroom. Mikey was sound asleep in the middle of our bed. I smiled and crawled in next to him. I just didn't feel comfortable with him being upstairs in his bedroom alone. I didn't mind sharing the bed with him and I knew Edward was feeling the exact same way I was.

I watched Mikey sleep as I thought about the past 24 hours. His fever had gone down amazingly over his stay in the hospital and kept level for over five hours.

This was possibly the worst flu I've ever been through with any of my kids and most definitely the scariest.

The three of us woke up a few hours later to a busy house. Mikey was fever free and he was starting to look so much better. He seemed to be feeling better as well. I just hoped that it stayed that way.

"Alice is here with the boys. Rose and Emmett are on their way. Also, Charlie called and said he'll be over as soon as possible." Lane relayed everything to as we exited our bedroom.

"Thank you, Lane." I smiled. I took Mikey's hand and led him upstairs to get some new clothes on. Edward was close behind us.

"Mama, is Izzy here?" Mikey's eyes lit up when we walked down the stairs and he saw Emmett holding Elijah in the foyer.

"Mikey!" I heard the little girls giggle before I saw her. She started off in a run before Emmett told her to slow down. "Sorry." She blushed. I just laughed. She was adorable, looking everything like her mother.

Once Izzy reached us she took Mikey's empty hand. I saw her whisper something to Mikey, which in turn made him giggle.

"I made Mikey his favorite for dinner." Masen announced once we finally made it to the kitchen. I looked down at Mikey and saw he had a huge grin on his face. I sat him up at the kitchen table. Masen set a plate of grilled cheese and macaroni in front of him. He dug right in. It was the first time in days that I'd seen him actually eat anything on his own.

"I remember the first time Masen made me grilled cheese." Lane laughed out of nowhere. Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at her, all but Mikey anyway. He was focused completely on the cheesy goodness on his plate.

"Our second date." Masen spoke. Everyone's eyes went to Masen next. "I burned it." He laughed.

"He smoked out my kitchen. My Dad came home to us standing out on the front lawn. He was so angry with us." Lane giggled. I widened my eyes unsure of what the heck was going on. They hadn't interacted this way since they got here. I was just completely surprised.

"Wait, second date?" That's when everyone's eyes went to Cassie. "You two…?" She pointed at Masen and then Lane.

Oh this wasn't going to be good because in the next moment Lucas was asking the same thing.

"Wait, you're seriously saying you had no idea that Lane and Masen were together before?" Emmett's laugh boomed through the silent kitchen. "Oh this is better then TV." In the next second we all heard Rosalie's hand smack up against the back of Emmett's head.

"Maybe we should go in the living room and leave them to talk." Edward suggested. I just nodded then looked at Mikey. His face was covered in cheese. Edward scooped him up and said he was going to give him a bath. I wanted to spend a little time with the girls and the rest of my family, so I ended up just going into the living room with everyone else. I couldn't help but worry about Mikey the entire time though.


	13. Chapter 13

:)(:

Chapter 13

LPOV

I chewed on my lower lip in a nervous manner as everyone but Masen, Luke, Cassie and me left the kitchen. I knew I had some explaining to do to Lucas. He thought that Masen and I had just been good friends back in high school, well that's what I led him to believe anyway. I just hadn't felt like getting into the whole conversation of my relationship with Masen. It wasn't like I bothered him about his ex-girlfriends. He never mentioned any of them to me so I figured I didn't have to mention any of mine to him.

It didn't surprise me that Masen's girl didn't know about me. I figured as much, though.

"So, you're spending the summer with your ex-girlfriend and you never once thought it'd be a good idea to mention this to me?" I could already tell that this Cassie girl was going to get on my nerves.

"You see your ex's all of the time." Masen shrugged. "Didn't think it'd be that big of a deal."

"I work with my ex's, Masen it's not like I have a choice!" How exactly does Masen deal with that whiny voice all of the time? "And it's not like you don't know that I work with them. I had no clue about this girl!"

I couldn't help but let out a laugh while I was watching them. I wasn't even paying attention to Lucas.

"Darling, can we speak alone?" I jumped a little at the feel of Lucas' hand on my lower back. I turned my head a little and gave him a small smile. I nodded lightly before taking his hand.

Lucas and I ended up going out front and sitting on the front steps. Lucas wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He breathed in and kissed my temple. Something felt off.

"I should have told you about Masen, Luke. I just didn't think that I would need to and then there was…" Lucas reached up and placed a finger on my lips.

"No need to explain, Lane. I saw how you looked at Masen. You've never looked at me in such a way." He took his finger from my lips.

"Luke…" I tried but he shook his head quieting me.

"You've never looked at me with such love, with such…passion. I love you, Lane but I won't be the only one in this relationship in love."

"What are you talking about?" I knit my eyebrows together confused as to what my boyfriend was trying to tell me. I knew that I wasn't in love with Lucas, but there was no way he was trying to tell me that I was in love with Masen still.

"You're still in love with that boy in there." He said simply then went on. "I can see it everywhere on your face and how you act around him. I can also see that he's very much in love with you."

So many things were running through my head at that moment. I wanted to tell Lucas he was insane and there was no way he could see any of that. I wanted to say that I was in fact in love with him and not Masen but I knew for a fact the first part would be a complete lie. Deep down I knew that I was confused about my feelings for Masen. I wouldn't be able to tell him straight-forward something that I wasn't even sure about myself.

"I can't love you and not be loved back, Lane. It's not fair to either of us."

"I'm sorry, Lucas…" I whispered as I felt tears come to my eyes. "I care a lot about you."

"But you don't love me." He said it as more of a fact then as a question. I couldn't do anything but nod. Lucas kissed my temple again. "I'll be out within the hour."

"You don't have to leave. You can stay." I tried but he just shook his head. "I really am sorry, Luke."

"Me too." He sighed and stood up. I let my head rest in my hands. I didn't think Lucas' trip would end up like this nor did I think it would end so soon. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain to everything why Lucas had left so soon. I figured I would let them all think what they wanted.

Now, I had to figure out what I was going to do about this Masen situation. Or if I was going to do anything at all.

MPOV

I watched as that French ass whispered something in Lane's ear and they left. I sighed and leaned up against the center counter as Cassie fussed at me. She really wasn't going to get anywhere with that but I figured I'd let her get it all out now instead of her bringing it up again later. Then again knowing my girlfriend she probably would bring it up a few more times before she completely let it go or she'd throw it in my face for every little thing I did wrong.

"Masen, are you even listening to me?" Her shrill voice asked.

"Of course, Cass." I sighed feeling sort of defeated.

"I just…I'm sorry I get so jealous, I just don't want to lose you." Her voice softened and she walked over to me. She wrapped her small arms around my waist and looked up at me. "We don't want to lose you." She emphasized he we. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We?" I asked confused.

"I'm pregnant, Masen. We're going to have a baby." She smiled broadly. What she had just told me seemed to knock all of the breath out of me as I pushed her arms away from me. There was no way…she couldn't be…I couldn't…no…there was just no way.

"Oh my God…" I heard a gasp from the kitchen doorway. I looked up to find Lane standing there. All I wanted to do was go after her. She looked like she had already been crying. I didn't even care about Cassie in that moment, only the girl I was still desperately and insanely in love with.

I went after her. I probably shouldn't have but I had to. There was no stopping me, even Cassie yelling after me. I caught Lane as she stumbled up the stairs. She fought against me as I tried to get her to stop. She just kept going until I finally got her to look at me.

"I still love you." I said it so loud and clear that I was sure that she wasn't the only person in the house who heard. "I've never stopped."

"I'm sorry, Masen…So sorry…" She pulled away from me and ran the rest of the way up the stairs and out of sight. I heard my old bedroom door slam as I sank onto the stairs.

My life was literally screwed up right now. There was no other word to describe this situation I was in.

It took me awhile to get myself up and down to the basement where I knew Cassie would be. I found her packing her bags. I had no strength in me to stop her. I knew I should have and I knew that she was going to need me but I just couldn't do it. I sat down on my bed never letting my eyes leave her body. I just couldn't imagine her holding my child. I couldn't even imagine having a family with this girl.

"How far along are you?" I asked just as she zipped her up last bag.

"Six weeks." She said shakily. "Here." She walked over and handed me a slip of paper. It didn't take me long to notice it was a picture of the baby. Our baby. "I thought you'd be happy, Masen. I thought we could have a family but you never loved me and…" I quickly stopped her by standing up.

I had to be a man. It was time I grew up and took responsibility for the things I did. So, I wrapped my arms around Cassie and ran my hand up and down her back.

"I am happy. We are going to be a family. You, me and our baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Two chapters in one day. Hopefully that cuts down the hate reviews for how i'm taking this story! enjoy! and keep sending in ideas for extra's. Make sure you check those out.

Chapter 14

LPOV

I watched as my now ex-boyfriend packed his things. He had comforted me for a small bit of time before saying he had already booked a flight back to France. I wasn't going to stop him. He wanted to leave, I could tell that he was just itching to get out of that house. I really didn't blame him. If I could I'd be going back with him.

I wouldn't be curled up in ball crying my eyes out right now either.

"You can always come back with me, Lane." Lucas touched my back softly.

"Bella needs me." I whispered trying to stop crying. "I can't just leave…"

"You're only torturing yourself by staying here, darling." Lucas sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"I'll be fine, Luke. Thank you." I shut my eyes and then opened them quickly.

"I wish…" But he was interrupted by a knock on the door. I lifted my head and he stood up to open the door.

It was Edward.

"There's a taxi waiting for you downstairs, Lucas." He looked rather confused as he took everything in. He had no idea what had just happened and I knew he wanted to ask but Edward wasn't one to pry. Not like his wife, who would no doubt pull me for information once Edward went downstairs to tell her something was the matter.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Edward. Good Bye, Lane." Just like that Lucas was gone and I had never felt so alone in my entire life.

"Should I…" Edward started but was interrupted by Bella behind him.

"What is going on? Why is Lucas leaving?" Bella asked pushing past her husband and into the room. "Lane, why are you crying?"

"Lucas and I broke up…" I said not wanting to say anything else. Bella sighed and pulled me close to her. She hugged me tightly thinking I was crying over Lucas but in fact I was crying over her son.

MPOV

"I'll book the tickets back to New York. We'll leave in the morning." I sighed brushing back my girlfriends hair. She smiled at me and nodded. I kissed her cheek before pulling away from her.

I knew that we couldn't stay with my parent's any longer. I knew that I couldn't let Cassie go back to New York without me either. No matter what I felt for her she was still holding my child.

"I love you so much, Masen." She sighed. "I can't believe we're going to have a family." She smiled and placed her palms on her flat stomach.

"Me either." I said placing my hands on top of hers. It was unbelievable.

Now, we needed to tell my parents. I knew my Mom was going to be furious. I wasn't sure how Dad would take it but I knew he'd be able to calm her down.

An hour later I had the flight booked and I was lounging on my bed with Cassie tucked into my side. We were talking about what we were going to do once back in New York. She even told me that she'd think about moving back to Fork's after awhile. She said as long as we could make frequent trips to Seattle. I realized then that my life with Cassie wasn't in Fork's. That life was reserved for Lane. I couldn't think about Lane. I had to think about Cassie and our kid. Besides Lane had Lucas, she'd be just fine without me.

"Masen, come up here please!" My Mom yelled down the stairs. I took Cassie's hand and told her we should probably go ahead and tell my parents. She widened her eyes but nodded. I could tell that she was afraid of my Mom. Hell, even I was afraid of that woman at times.

Mom had Mikey in her arms while he laid his head on her shoulder. He looked like he wasn't feeling too good. My instincts kicked in and I quickly started asking how he was feeling. Mom just smiled at me and told me I'd be an amazing doctor one day.

"I just wanted to see if everything was okay." She said.

"Everything's perfect. In fact there's something that Cassie and I want to tell you." I said.

"Okay?" Mom raised an eyebrow. Dad walked into the kitchen and placed a hand on her shoulder as if he knew he would need to support her after I said what I was about to say.

"Cassie's pregnant." I figured I'd just go ahead and rip the band aid right off.

The entire room went silent.

Then the next thing I knew Mom was walking out of the kitchen. She didn't even say a word so I figured I'd just ahead and tell Dad that we were leaving. He said he'd talk to her and that'd she'd need some time. Cassie ended up asking me why she needed time and why she left like she did. I didn't know what to tell her so I had just shrugged and said I had no clue.

I knew, though. I knew exactly why she acted that way. It was because her plan had completely faltered. She didn't get what she wanted. I learned a long time that you don't always get what you want in life.

---

Mom didn't even say goodbye the next morning. Dad told her we were leaving but she just left for work without another word. I wasn't expecting the silent treatment from my own Mother.

I said my goodbye's to the triplet's and Alexa along with telling them that Cassie was going to have their niece or nephew in 7 and a half months. Gracie of course had so many questions. Dad had to quiet her down.

Thankfully I was able to miss both Lane and Lucas.

I glanced back one last time at the house when the taxi showed up out front. I figured Mom and Dad would tell everyone else and I'd call Grandpa Charlie once we were back in New York.

Everything was going to work out just fine. Or that's what I was hoping for at least.

BPOV

"I am way too young to be a grandmother!" I said in disgust. I knew it wasn't the unborn child's fault but I just couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't how things were supposed to end up.

When Lane had told me Lucas and her had broken up I figured I would tell Masen and he'd break up with Cassie…but no I hadn't even been able to tell him Lucas was gone when he told me that Cassie was pregnant. Hell, did Masen even know if it was his kid?

I knew I shouldn't even be thinking that. I knew that the baby was a blessing and I should love it no matter who it's mother was.

"I can't believe she's pregnant." Alice said in disbelief as she bounced Avery on her knee. We were sitting in the hospital cafeteria. She had joined Rose and I for lunch while the older boys went to daycare. Initially this lunch was to discuss Alice's store but it quickly turned into talking about my family drama when Alice asked how things were.

"I believe it. It's what girls do when they are insecure. They try to tie down the guys by getting pregnant." Rose said. "It's probably not even his."

"I don't know. I'm just so upset…Lucas broke up with Lane right before she walked in on Cassie telling Masen she was pregnant." I told them. Right after Masen told me about Cassie being pregnant I went right upstairs and asked Lane if she knew. She had ended up telling me the entire story, even how my son confessed his love for her. She said she couldn't take him away from his child, so she wasn't going to tell him how she was feeling. She felt that Cassie and the baby needed him more then she ever could. But, Lane was wrong. Cassie might be pregnant with his child but Masen will never love her. He might love the child but Lane's the one who deserves him. I knew I wouldn't be able to convince either of them of that so I just dropped it.

"That poor girl." Alice sighed.

"Edward told me last night that Masen and Cassie are supposed to be going back to New York today."

"At least Lane won't have to be around them." Rose pointed out. "She's such a sweet girl."

"She is." I nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

LPOV

Six months ago I thought I would only be in Fork's for the summer. Six months ago I thought I had a life back in France waiting for me. Six months ago my life changed for the worst.

A week after Masen left my Dad had a heart attack and his girlfriend left him. She said she couldn't see herself with a sick guy. It was really a terrible thing but it caused me to move in with him. I used his car everyday to travel back and forth to Bella's where I kept taking care of her kids but I figured it would only last for a couple more months. I figured my Dad would get better and I could go back to France but that's not how it worked out.

It was the middle of August when I found him on the floor of our kitchen. My entire world came crashing down when I realized he wasn't breathing. The doctor's said he had another heart attack that happened early in the day and if I had gotten home earlier then I probably could have saved him. I felt like it was all my fault. I felt…like a terrible person.

After my Dad passed I realized I couldn't go back to France. France wasn't home. So, I sold my Dad's house and found a small apartment close to Bella's house.

I must say that if it wasn't for Bella I don't think I could have survived the last six months.

"I don't understand why you just don't move back in here, Lane. It will save you so much money." Bella said as she chopped up the tomatoes for the salad she was making. I sighed as I stood next to the stove stirring the chicken alfredo I had prepared.

"I like my apartment…" I tried.

"That's a lie. I hear you complaining to Seth all of the time about how much you hate that place." She points out. She's right. The apartment is a piece of crap but I honestly like living on my own, even if I do spend 90% of my time at Bella's. "So, would you just think about it?"

"Okay." I said to make her happy. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you." She smiled. "So, about Seth…I've seen that the two of you are spending a lot more time together."

"I need a friend." I shrugged. That was the truth or that's how I saw it at least. I knew that Seth felt more for me but I refused to see him any other way then just a friend. I liked our friendship the way it was and I really didn't want anything to change between us. "I miss my Dad and I miss Masen…and I just…" I really didn't want to start crying. I felt like that's all I really did lately besides watch the triplet's and Alexa who were now in school so I watched them less then before. I couldn't wait until they had Christmas vacation so that I could spend more time with them. I adored those four kids even if they could be a handful at times.

"It's fine, Lane. I understand." Bella put a hand on my shoulder. "Have you talk to Masen?"

"No." I shook my head sniffling. "I doubt he'd want to speak to me anyway. He's about to have a baby in a little over a month. I don't want to bother him." I said knowing that if I went on about Masen any longer I really would start crying.

There were two subject's that really got to me. One would be my Dad. He was all I had left. My Mom had died when I was just a kid and I barely knew her but my Dad…he really was my everything. The other subject was Masen. I hadn't realized until Masen was gone that I was still in love with him. I knew Bella spoke to him on a regular basis but I never wanted to know about anything in his life.

Bella was about to say something else to me but her cell phone started to ring. I knew that ring. It was Masen's.

"Hey Sweetie." She sighed into the phone. I turned away from her to finish dinner. Edward and the kids were out getting a Christmas tree with Jasper and his boys. "Oh! Well, call me when the baby get's here. I love you, Mase." She hurried off of the phone and then looked at me.

"What? She's not due for six more weeks I thought." I raised an eyebrow.

"She went into early labor and the baby should be here within the next few hours." Bella said setting the phone down. "I can't believe my baby is about to have a baby." She whispered.

"If it's even his." I said under my breath but I knew Bella had heard from the short laugh she gave me.

MPOV

I could watch her stomach for hours. I loved seeing our baby move around, it was amazing to witness. I reached out and let my hand rest above my girlfriends navel. I smiled when our baby kicked my hand.

"I think we're going to have a soccer player on our hands." I chuckled.

"Don't, Masen." Cassie swatted my hand away. She hated when I paid more attention to the baby then her. I wondered how she would feel after our baby was born. "I'm miserable. Could you please go get me some pickles?" She whined.

"We have some in the fridge." I told her moving from my spot on the bed. I got up and walked over to the dresser knowing I would have to go out and get some more damn pickles for her. These last six months have been hell. Nothing about Cassie's pregnancy has been easy or amazing except for the fact that our baby was in her. Cassie has hated every second of it.

The first week after we got back from Fork's was great until Cassie started having morning sickness. After that she was diagnosed with Preeclampsia twenty weeks in. Then about five weeks ago the doctor put her on bed rest. I think she's hated that the most. I can never tell with her though. She's constantly changing her moods.

"I want whole ones. Those aren't whole." She complained.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." I sighed slipping my shoes on.

"Wait, Mase, don't leave." She started crying. "I'm sorry…I don't want pickles."

"Cass…" I rolled my eyes at her but got back in the bed kicking off my shoes. "You are insane." I laughed.

"I'm pregnant, there's a difference."

"If you say so." I inched my hand back towards her stomach. She sighed and reached over to put her hand over my own. "I just like to feel the baby." I told her.

"I know, but can you please not do that tonight? I'm miserable…"

"Okay. I won't." I said with a harsh tone snatching back my hand. "I have some studying to do."

I had gotten into Medical School at Columbia back in August. It's been tough dealing with school and trying to find some work plus having to take care of Cassie. Thankfully we had saved up some money from her modeling gigs through the years. We had enough to where we were comfortable but it wasn't enough to raise a baby on for long.

I walked out of our bedroom and into the living room where my books were already spread across the coffee table.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the lamp next to the couch. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard Cassie screaming from our bedroom.

I don't think I have ever gotten up and into our bedroom as fast as I did in that moment.

"Cass, what's wrong?" She was standing up but bending out holding her stomach.

"I think the baby is coming." She had tears running down her face as she screamed at me. "We need to get to the hospital!"

I had to remind myself that it could be hours before she gave birth and that she was just having contractions now. I really didn't need to get nervous, it wouldn't be good for me or her.

I was able to get her to the hospital in less then an hour. She was five centimeter's dilated when they checked her. She was definitely going to be having the baby tonight.

"I'm going to go call my Mom." I smoothed back her hair. She had nothing but yell at me since we had gotten to the hospital. She hadn't stopped telling me how much she hated me and the baby. She told me how we were ruining her life and she couldn't wait to get the 'thing' out of her. I just told myself it was the pain talking and she didn't mean it.

"I hate your Mother. Why would you call her?" She gritted her teeth.

"I won't be long." I said before leaving her.

I was back in the room ten minutes later. My Mom didn't really have much to say since she still believed the baby wasn't even mine. About a month after we got back to New York I had called her to tell her how much Cassie had already changed due to the pregnancy hormones. She proceeded to tell me her theory on how the baby wasn't mine and that Cassie was just trying to trap me. I refused to believe that. Cassie wouldn't do that to me. There was no way. The baby was mine and even if it wasn't I couldn't see myself not being in it's life so it really didn't matter either way.

If I couldn't have the girl I really wanted then I would just settle for Cassie. I knew that sounded terrible but it really was the truth.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry that this chapter is so short...i'm going to try to write longer chapters.

Chapter 16

MPOV

I paced in front of the delivery room. I needed to get back in there but I couldn't bring myself to. After getting back from talking to my Mom I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't in the right place. I felt like I shouldn't be here. Then I had looked at Cassie laying there miserable and all I could think about was how it shouldn't be her in that bed having my baby. It should have been Lane. Lane was supposed to bring this joy into my life, she was supposed to be my future, my everything. Not Cassie.

"Masen! I need my boyfriend!" I heard Cassie from inside. I had to get it together. I had to realize that this was how things were going to be. I had made a choice six months ago when I told Cassie I'd be there for her.

"Hey, babe." I said walking back into the room. She was crying and clutching at the side of the bed. She was having another contraction.

"The doctor's about to come check you again, Cassie. I do believe it's time to push." The nurse smiled at my girlfriend.

"We're about to have a baby." I smiled at her.

"Masen…I am hooked up to way too many machines…I look like shit and I don't think I've ever felt this much pain before in my life so could you please get your sorry ass away from me. This is not a happy fucking moment!" She screamed.

Thirty-five minutes later I heard the most amazing cry ever.

* * *

BPOV

Lane and I had just gotten done with dinner when the front door opened and I heard the screams of six very rowdy kids. I smiled to myself and wiped my hands on a dishtowel. I walked out of the kitchen to find Edward and Jasper trying to bring in a large Christmas tree but no kids.

I decided to leave the guys to the tree and went in search of the kids. I found my three girls upstairs in Alison and Gracie's room but the boys weren't upstairs where I figured they would be.

"Where are the boys?" I asked Edward once I was downstairs. He and Jasper had set the tree down in the wrong spot but I wasn't worried about it just yet. I figured we could eat dinner before I started to fuss over the tree. I also figured the guys needed a break.

"Backyard I believe." Edward rubbed his forehead.

"Okay. Well, dinner's ready so you and Jasper can go ahead and fix your plates." I smiled and kissed my handsome husband's cheek.

I found the boys exactly where Edward said they would be. I rushed them inside since Mikey didn't have an mittens on and it was entirely too cold outside to be barehanded. I knew he had them on when he left with Edward earlier so I figured he'd taken them off between then and now. I was going to get onto him but decided against it. I helped Mikey, Cason and Joey out of their winter clothes then ushered them towards the kitchen before going upstairs to tell the girls to get downstairs.

Alice had arrived with Avery while I was upstairs with the girls and was already helping her boys get situated at the table. She wore a large smile which seemed to stay plastered on her face since her store had it's grand opening last month. It was already successful but I knew anything Alice did would be successful, that's just how she was.

"Oh, Edward can I talk to you for a moment?" I stopped my husband before he set down with his full plate. I had completely forgotten about telling him that Cassie was in labor.

"Sure." He set his plate down and followed me out of the kitchen.

"Masen called not too long ago, Cassie's in labor." I said biting my lip nervously. Edward pulled me into my him and kissed the top of my head. "Can you believe we're about to be grandparents?" I asked him.

"No, I don't feel old enough." He laughed. I looked up at him and smiled. "He's doing the right thing, Bella. You have to realize that."

"But…" I started but he cut me off.

"If I had a chance to go back over 22 years ago and be there for your pregnancy and Masen's childhood, I would. I'd go back in a second, so I really can't blame the kid for doing this." Edward sighed. "We had to support every decision he makes even if we don't like it."

"I know." I nodded shutting my eyes.

"Bella! It's Masen, Cassie just had the baby!" Alice rushed out of the kitchen holding up my cell phone.

* * *

MPOV

I couldn't stop staring at her since they had put her in my arms. She was perfect in every way possible. She had soft dark curls and a round face. I hadn't paid much attention to Cassie since I got a hold of our angel. She had been sleeping since anyway. She said she would bond with the baby later. I didn't care for sleep, I would much rather be holding the baby instead of sleeping.

"Hey princess." I whispered to my baby. "Mommy said I could name you." I whispered as she tried to open her eyes. I knew she was mine. I could just tell. Especially by the color of her eyes. Mom said I had green eyes when I was born, so did my little girl. She even had my chin and nose. The rest of her looked like Cassie.

"So, what do you think about Madeline Elyse?" I spoke trying the name out. "Madeline Elyse Swan."

"I like it." I was startled by Cassie's voice.

"Me too." I smiled. I expected her to ask for the baby but she just flipped over and went right back to sleep.

* * *

We took Madeline home two days later. The next night Cassie had decided that I was on baby duty and she would go out.

"Are you serious, Cass?" I had just put Madeline in her crib. Cassie hadn't lost much weight since giving birth to Madeline but she was already trying to fit into her pre-pregnancy clothes.

"I just want to spend some time with the girls, Masen. I won't be out late, I promise." She said slipping into her shoes. This girl was insane. By the way she was acting you wouldn't expect her to have just given birth three days ago. I figured she would at least need a couple of weeks before feeling up to going out.

"You just had a baby. Shouldn't you be resting?" I followed her through the apartment.

"I've been resting the past three days." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Then shouldn't you be taking care of our daughter?"

"You're doing a great job." She walked over and kissed my cheek. "I promise I won't be out late."

I rubbed my temple then walked to Madeline's nursery. I sat down in the rocking chair next to her crib. She was sleeping soundly but I decided to pick her up anyway.

"Daddy loves you, Maddy." I whispered and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be me and you against the world, princess. I hope you're ready for this." Because I wasn't so sure that I was.


	17. Chapter 17

Another short chapter but two in a row. That counts for something, right?

Chapter 17

BPOV

Madeline Elyse was gorgeous, well from what I had seen from the pictures Masen had been sending to me since she was born a week ago. I could just tell she was Masen's, so all of those months of hoping she wasn't were a waste. Even if I didn't like her Mother I couldn't wait to hold her and tell her that her grandma loved her. It was still crazy to believe that I was a grandmother. I couldn't be prouder of Masen, though. He was stepping up when many men in his situation wouldn't have. He was so much like Edward.

"I can't believe you talked me into moving back in here." Lane said as I was watched her carry a box towards the basement. It hadn't taken much to talk her into it, actually. She hadn't left since the night Madeline was born, so I decided to bring it up to her again. She told me that she was only doing it to be closer to the kids but I knew she didn't want to be alone anymore.

"I can." I smiled at her. "How about you take that last box downstairs and I get the kids ready to go to the diner. We'll go have lunch there to celebrate your return." I said. Edward was at the office working on finishing up his book since it was a lot quieter there then here. It turns out all these months that Edward has been spending in his office he's been writing a book. He won't let me read it until it's finished, I'm just itching to get my hands on it. I'm almost positive my husband has done an amazing job.

I walked upstairs to find Alison and Gracie playing dress up with the new dress up clothes Alice had bought them.

"We're going out to eat lunch, so why don't you two put some actual clothes on?" I laughed at them. Gracie had a tu-tu on.

"Can we dress up pretty?" Gracie asked.

"As long as you're warm." I said knowing I'd have to come back in there and find something for them to wear. I was about to go to Alexa's room when she walked into her sisters room.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" My seven year old ask.

"To the diner for lunch. We're celebrating Lane moving back in with us." I told her. She smiled then rushed off to get dressed. I knew she'd put on something warm and appropriate for public so I left her to her own thing. Mikey was sitting in the middle of his room playing with his cars. He was already dressed so he went ahead downstairs with me. I took Mikey outside with me to get the van warmed and left Lane to get the girls out of the house and into the van. I couldn't imagine the last six months without her help. She's been a huge blessing. Plus, my kids adore her so that's an added plus. I doubt they would let her leave even if she wanted to.

I was surprised when the Gracie and Alison walked out of the house in long sleeves and jackets. Of course I knew I would be fighting a losing battle if I tried to get them out of those skirts. At least they had on leggings.

Once everyone was in the van we went towards the only decent diner in Fork's. We rarely ever went out to eat so it was a big treat for the kids, so I knew they would be on their best behavior.

Once we were inside the diner I helped the kids out of their jackets and Lane helped me settle them down. They were so excited to be out of the house and not in school.

I was busy looking at the menu and talking to Lane when the waitress got to our table.

"I'm Tanya and I'll be your waitress this afternoon."

I'm not sure what made me look away from the menu but I'm pretty sure it was hearing the name. I'm sure the blood drained out of my face as I lowered the menu to get a look at the woman.

"Bella, are you okay?" Lane reached out and touched my arm.

I sat there frozen just staring at the woman.

She had gained weight over the years and looked a lot healthier then before but that didn't stop me from standing up and getting my kids the hell away from her.

"I'll explain to you later, just help me get the kids in the van. Now." I looked over at Lane with a panic in my eyes.

"Follow Lane. Okay?" I told my kids. Gracie started to pout but stopped when she saw the look on my face.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Of course Alexa would ask.

"Nothing, baby just go get in the van with Lane. Alright?" I kissed the top of her head and helped them into their jackets.

Tanya hadn't left. Instead she watched everything with a smirk on her face. I could have slapped her right then but I knew I had to wait until the kids were out of sight to say or do anything to her.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here but I will only say this to you once. Stay away from my family!" I hissed at her once the kids were out of the restaurant.

"She's my daughter. I want to see her." Tanya said.

"She was never your daughter." I said getting extremely angry with her. I had to get out of there before I did something stupid. "Leave her alone."

I stopped at McDonalds on the way home for the kids lunch then dropped them off at home with Lane. I told her I would explain later but I had to go see my husband.

* * *

I walked quickly into Edward's office. I knew he would be on lunch so I went right in. He was sitting at his desk typing away. I hated interrupting him but I was almost hysterical at this point.

"Bella? What's going on?" He stood up and wrapped me in his arms.

"Tanya works at the diner." I took a deep breath.

"What?" He pulled me back to look me in the eye.

"I took the kids to lunch…and she work's there, Edward! She's here to try to get Alexa! She can't have her!"

"Calm down, Bella." He smoothed my hair back. "Come here, sit." He brought me over to the couch.

"Make her leave, Edward. Please…" I let the tears go.

"She can't get Alexa. She has no rights, Bella." He sat down with me and held me in his arms. "You're her mother, you adopted her."

"But what is she doing here?" I cried.

"I don't know, baby. But I'm going to find out." He sighed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your writing…" I started but he stopped me by kissing my lips.

"Nonsense I would have been angry if you hadn't come by to tell me this."

Edward held me and calmed me down for the next fifteen minutes then I left so he could get back to work. He was going to go to the diner after he left the office to talk to Tanya. He was going to do everything in his power to get her to leave town.

When I got home Mikey was upstairs napping and the girls were in the kitchen with Lane baking Christmas cookies with Lane. I stood in the doorway watching my girls. I couldn't imagine not having Alexa in my life right now. She was my little girl in every single way.

"Mommy, come help!" Alexa said from the table. I smiled and walked over to her. I kissed the top of her head and told her how much I loved her. She just looked at me like I was crazy. I began to wonder how she would take to knowing that I wasn't her biological Mother, if she would want anything to do with Tanya or if she would be angry with us for keeping it from her. I knew she was still too young to really understand, so I hoped that we could wait a little longer before we told her.


	18. Chapter 18

Three chapters in a row and EPOV?! I'm on a roll...:) I hate Cassie as much as the rest of you. Anyone notice that someone in following in his Dad's footsteps?

Chapter 18

EPOV

I sat holding my wife as she cried on my shoulder. I couldn't believe what she had just told me. There was no way that Tanya would be brave enough to come to Fork's but I knew that Bella wasn't lying to me. She had no reason to. So, after I finished up my writing I would go to the diner and see what was going on for myself.

Except, once Bella had left and I had sat down to write I couldn't. Instead of letting my fingers hit the keyboard I got up and put my coat on. I figured I would go ahead and get it over with.

I spotted her before I even walked into the diner. I had just parked my car and I could see her through the front window serving a customer. Bella had told me she looked like she had gained weight and that she looked clean. She was right of course, but I knew something was off. She might have looked clean but I could tell by just looking at her that she wasn't completely.

I got out of my car and walked into the diner. She didn't notice me so I went to a table and sat down. It took her a couple of minutes before she approached my table.

"I figured you would be here." She laughed. "It's my break, anyway." She said sitting down across from me. "I'm not here to steal Alexa, I just want to meet her. I just want her to know me…and I want to know her." She said all of this before I even got a word out.

"What are you on?" I asked.

"I'm clean, Edward. I've been clean for three years now." She folded her hands on the table.

"I put you in rehab over five years ago." I said.

"So, I relapsed afterwards but I've changed now. I promise." She was gripping her hands together tightly like she was getting angry with me.

"Why do you want to get to know her now, Tanya? Why not when she was an infant? Why not before she was even born!?" My voice raised.

"I wasn't in the right place then! You know that!" She let hers raise too but quickly lowered it when she saw that we were being watched. "I'm so much better now and I realized that what I did was stupid. I shouldn't have just given my baby up like that…"

"You did so now you have to pay, Tanya. Alexa stopped being your daughter the day you signed away your rights. My wife is more of a Mother to Alexa then you will ever be." I kept my voice level. "So, I'm sorry but I have to say no to you having any contact with my daughter." I slammed my fist on the table angrily then got up.

"That isn't fair, Edward." She stood up as well.

"Oh but it is. Please, stay away from my family." I said before I walked away from her and out of that diner.

There was no way she was just going to come into Alexa's life now. Not after everything. She should have thought about that before she signed Alexa away.

I drove home with my hands tight on the steering wheel. I parked in my normal spot at the house and grabbed my briefcase before going inside to be with my family.

My four beautiful and amazing kids met me at the front door. I sat my briefcase down then bent over to hug all of them. I kissed each of their foreheads before they ran off to play. I looked up to find Bella standing there with a sad look on her face.

"I talked to her." I said walking over to my wife.

"And?" Bella bit her lower lip.

"She wants to meet Alexa. She wants to get to know her but I told her no way. Alexa isn't her daughter. She stopped being her daughter years ago." I put my hands on her hips.

"Thank you." She pressed her forehead to my chest then looked back up at me. "I really am sorry for how I was acting earlier. It just caught me off guard and really upset me…"

"I already told you, Bella, it's fine." I stopped her. "Do I smell cookies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Lane and the kids baked them. They are actually edible and pretty tasty." She laughed. I loved her laugh. I doubt I could ever get tired of that laugh. "And Masen called, he wants to talk to you."

"About?" I asked as Bella pulled away from me then we started for the kitchen. I smiled at Lane who was sitting on the counter eating a cookie. She hopped down then left us alone.

"He just said 'stuff'" Bella sighed. "Please don't promise to keep it a secret from me, okay?" She handed me a cookie. I bit into the sugary cookie. She was right, it was pretty decent.

"I can't promise anything." I kissed her nose then took the house phone off of the counter.

* * *

MPOV

I flipped the phone back and forth in my hand as I waited for my Dad to call back. It's been a whole week since Madeline was born and every single night has been the same. I'm so tired and all I want to do is go to sleep but Cassie has barely held her since she was born let alone taken care of her so I could get some rest.

I had to get some sleep. I had to get away from Cassie. I had to get back to Fork's and I was taking my daughter with me. I just needed some fatherly advice first.

I answered my phone on the first ring not even seeing who had called.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, son. What's going on?" _I sighed in relief to hear my Dad's voice.

"I need to ask you something."

"_Alright?" _

"Can Madeline and I come live with you and Mom?" I hadn't really prepared to ask in that way. I was going to start off by saying how terrible things had been but I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"_What about Cassie?" _Dad sounded confused.

"She's barely held Maddy since she was born…she's told me so many times that she doesn't want anything to do with her. I can't stay here, Dad." I told him.

"_Does she even know you're thinking about leaving?"_

"No. That's why I need the advice…" I sat down at the table. Maddy was asleep and Cassie was out at dinner with her friends so I was alone, again.

"_What about school, Masen?" _He asked.

"I can't stay here, Dad. You have to understand that…I haven't even been to class since Maddy was born."

"_Talk to Cassie before you make this decision, Masen. But, you know you are more then welcome here." _He sighed.

"So, that's it? Talk to Cassie? That's your advice?"

"_You can't just take the baby, Masen. That's kidnapping." _He laughed. "_And I think once you talk to her you'll know what to do." _

I decided to take his advice and talk to Cassie before I made any major plans. She showed back up back at the apartment around 2 am extremely drunk. She passed out on the couch before I could even say a word to her.

* * *

"Good Morning, Sunshine!" I turned on as many lights as possible to wake the mother of my baby up. She threw a pillow at me as I pulled the living room curtains open. I walked over to the sink and filled a bowl full of water and poured it over her face. She screamed and got up from the couch. "Good, you're up." I smiled.

"What the fuck, Masen?" She growled.

"I want to talk to you, Cassie." I sat down on the part of the couch that hadn't gotten wet.

"About what? Couldn't this have waited until…" She was cut off by Maddy's screams. I sat there and looked at her. "Well, aren't you going to get her?" She pointed towards the nursery.

"Since when did she become only my daughter?" I asked.

"God, Masen don't be so dramatic." Cassie rolled her eyes. "You're the one who wanted her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was going to get an abortion, and now that she's here I really wish I had!" Cassie threw her hands in the air screaming. As she screamed Maddy's screams got louder. I couldn't believe what she was saying so I got up without saying a word and went to get my daughter.

"You didn't want her? You're the one who came to me after you heard me tell someone else I was in love with them! You're the one who…" I started to yell as I patted the baby's back.

"I should have just let you leave me for her! I knew I made a mistake in telling you, Masen. I don't want this. I want out." She threw her hands in the air.

"I'm taking Maddy and we're going to my parent's." I told her.

"Good!" She yelled then stomped off like a child and slammed the bedroom door shut.

I knew right then and there that the only choice for me and my baby daughter was to leave.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

I was nervous as I stood outside the small airport in Port Angeles with my husband. Masen would be getting off the plain any minute now with my granddaughter. They would be moving in with us. This time around Masen knew about Lane living at the house and Lane knew about Masen. He said he would get a place of his own as soon as possible but he really needed all the help he could get right now. Lane had just nodded and said it would be okay. She said they were both grown ups plus she wouldn't mind helping take care of the infant so Masen could rest a little.

"Do you think that everything will okay?" I asked my husband.

"Of course, darling." He kissed my temple.

"You think they will get along okay?"

"Masen and Lane?" He questioned and I just nodded. "I think Masen's too tired to even argue with a pencil right now." Edward chuckled. I nodded knowing exactly what he meant. Edward and I had both experienced what Masen was going through. Being a single parent was tough. I could only imagine having to deal with a baby and have to deal with what Masen had to with Cassie at the same time.

I spotted my son instantly. He really did look worn out but he had a smile on his face as he carried his daughter towards us. Edward and I met him halfway. I took the car seat and Edward took his suitcase.

"It feels good to be back in Fork's." Masen said.

"It feels good to have you back, sweetie." I smiled at him. "I figured you want to get settled in tonight but tomorrow night everyone will be over for dinner if that's okay?"

"Of course, that'd be fine. I want them to meet Maddy anyway." As he said that I looked down in the carrier to see my beautiful granddaughter sleeping soundly. I couldn't wait to get her in my arms and hug her. She was so precious and looked so much like Masen did as a baby. She had the same exact head shape and body structure as my boy did.

"Masen, let's go get the car. It's too cold outside for the baby to be out there too long." Edward clapped Masen on the back. Masen nodded then looked at me.

"We'll be fine." I laughed and rolled my eyes. He acted like I didn't have five kids.

We got Madeline situated in the car once Edward and Masen had gotten it to us. I decided to sit in the back and let Masen sit up front with his father.

"You are absolutely adorable." I told my sleeping granddaughter. She squirmed a little but settled down quickly. I adored babies. "I can't believe I ever thought that I didn't want you in this family. You definitely belong with us." I reached out and touched her soft curly hair. It was the exact same color as Masen's.

"Thanks Mom." I looked up to find Masen looking back at us. I smiled at him and then looked back down at Maddy.

As we pulled up into our driveway I noticed that my four kids were standing on the front porch holding up a big yellow sign.

_Welcome Home Masen and Maddy! _

I tried to keep back the tears as the car got closer and I could see their smiling faces. I noticed that Lane was standing behind them with a sad look on her face.

"Look's like four little munchkins missed their big brother." Edward smiled over at our oldest son as he parked the car. The kids didn't take a second before the sign was dropped and they were at Masen's door. They wanted to see their niece badly. "Step back, kiddos." Edward laughed getting out of the car and walking over to help get Masen's things out.

Masen stepped out of the car and hugged each one of them separately. I could already tell my son was going to be an amazing daddy to Madeline. She was lucky to have him and I was just as lucky to be able to call him my son.

I got Maddy out of the car and into the house before the kids surrounded her.

"Mommy, can I hold her?" Alexa asked.

"As long as you sit down." Masen answered for me. I smiled and reached down to pick her up. I hadn't even gotten to hold my granddaughter yet. "Maybe you should sit down too, Mom. You're kind of clumsy…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"You act like I haven't done this before." I said just staring at Madeline. Alexa made a noise that brought me back to my impatient children. Alexa quickly ran into to the nearest chair and sat down. "Hold your arms like this." I demonstrated with the baby. Alexa smiled and copied me. "Good. Now, just be careful and support her head…" I kept my hands on Maddy as Alexa held her.

As soon as Maddy started to squirm and cry Alexa declared she was done with her. Gracie just wanted to kiss her cheek and Alison wanted to say hi. Mikey had just frowned at the baby and went upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Masen asked.

"He's just used to be my baby." I smiled sadly. I sat down in the chair that Alexa had previously occupied with Maddy in my arms. She had her bottom lip sucked in and my hands covering her face as she slept. It was adorable. "Lane already moved into the basement, I hope your old room is fine?" I looked up at Masen who looked like he was about to crash.

"Yeah, that's fine." He nodded.

"I figured we could go shopping tomorrow for a crib and other things?"

"That works. Do you mind if I…?" He pointed towards the stairs.

"Go rest, baby. I can handle her." I laughed.

"Her formula's in her bag and…"

"I've got this, Masen. Just go rest." I stood up nodding towards the stairs. "Go!" I ushered once he didn't move. He smiled and walked over to me. He kissed Maddy's cheek and then mine whispering a thank you to me.

I walked into the living room where Lane was lounging on the couch watching a lifetime movie. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Lane whispered looking at my grandbaby. "I can't believe Masen is a Daddy." She reached out and touched Maddy's soft hair. I knew that the loss of her baby still weighed on her. She hadn't been able to let that go even after all these years, and I knew seeing Masen with this little girl had to make it worse for her.

"I know…" I sighed.

"He's going to be great at it, though." Her voice wavered as she spoke.

"I believe so." I smiled as I reached my free hand out to squeeze Lane's. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. I'm just so emotional…after everything." She choked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Lane. You've been through a lot in the past couple of months. It's fine." I assured her. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked as I saw the longing in the 22 year old girls eyes. She bit her lip then nodded. I laughed and handed over the sleeping baby girl. "You're a natural at it, Lane. One day you're going to make an amazing Mother." I told her.

"You think so?" She asked looking quite comfortable with the baby.

"I know so." I smiled. Madeline opened her eyes just then and stared up at Lane without a peep. "I'm going to fix her a bottle. I'm sure she'll be hungry soon." I said leaving Lane with the infant.

I quickly fixed the baby's bottle then went back into the room with Lane and Maddy. Madeline suddenly started crying and I could just tell they were hungry cries. I handed over the bottle and Lane popped it into her mouth. Madeline started sucking instantly and I knew that I was right about her being hungry.

"I'm going to check on the kids. Yell if you need me." I wondered briefly if my son would be okay with me leaving Maddy with Lane but by the Lane was acting I knew I wouldn't be getting Maddy back anytime soon so I decided to push that out of my mind and deal with it later.

* * *

MPOV

Everything since Maddy's birth has been insane and out of place, but the one thing that has felt right about all of it is moving back to Fork's. I don't think I could have made a better choice for my daughter then being here. It's where we belonged. As I lay in my old bed I can't help but imagine how our lives are going to be now.

I turned over and closed my eyes but they popped open suddenly when I heard Maddy's cries from downstairs. I sighed and decided to get up. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I wasn't sure why but I hated being away from her. I felt like if I wasn't near her then I couldn't protect her, and I couldn't imagine not being able to protect her because now she's my life.

I didn't hear Maddy's cries for long but I figured I would go ahead and check on her anyway but as I walked down the stairs and I heard my ex-girlfriends beautiful singing voice, I stopped. I couldn't move. That song…she had sang it to me once. She said it was special to her because her Mother had sang it to her every night before she went to sleep before she died.

It took a lot of me to step forward. What I found nearly brought me to my knees.

The sight before me was beautiful. It's what Maddy should have had with Cassie. It was what I dreamed of when I thought of my future.

Lane stood in the middle of the living room with Maddy wrapped in her arms as she sang that special song to my baby. She swayed back and forth. The movement and softness of her voice had quieted Maddy down.

I didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with Lane but in that moment I'm pretty sure that I did.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Christmas Eve brought pandemonium to my house. Our entire family was congregated in my kitchen and for the first time since we moved here I wished for a bigger kitchen.

I remember my first Christmas with Masen. It hadn't been anywhere near this crazy. Renee, Dad, Phil, Alice, Masen and me. That's all that had sat around our kitchen table.

Now, there's twice as many people. We've even had to get a bigger kids table, which is now sitting in the middle of our living room since that was the only place that would fit it.

I didn't mind all these people. Actually, I enjoyed it because every single person in my house was family. It didn't matter if they were blood or not.

I sighed contently as I stood in the doorway of my kitchen. I felt Edward come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

We watched as Alice stood at the front of the food line fixing her older boys something to eat. Cason and Joey were both trailing behind her as she asked what they wanted. I heard no more often then yes when she suggested something. Her boys were rather picky.

Behind Alice and the boys stood Charlie and Sue. They were talking amongst themselves as they picked over our large amount of food. I must admit Lane and I really went crazy with dinner this year. Plus, everyone had brought a dish themselves.

Next in line stood Leah and her two girls, Mia and Rayne. Her husband, Eric, trailed behind them.

Rosalie was next as she held Elijah in her arms. He was trying his hardest to get out and on the floor. It was crazy to believe he was already over a year old. Emmett stood behind her balancing four plates in his arms as Rosalie scooped things out on each one. Katie and Izzy stood beside them making sure they only got them food they wanted.

My son was next in line. After him was Lane. They were getting along amazingly since Masen moved back in with Maddy. They bonded over my beautiful grandbaby.

Seth was behind them trying to include his two cents every now and then. I could tell Masen was very jealous of him.

At the very end stood my father and mother-in-law. They were tan from another trip to Florida. They were seriously thinking about moving down there. The only thing holding them back was us. I admit I would really miss them if they moved away but I also wanted them to do what they wanted. They've been so amazing with us the past few years, they deserve to have some time alone.

"Can you believe our lives have turned out like this?" I ask my husband. I try to make my voice loud enough so that he can hear me over everyone else.

"No." He laughed softly in my ear. "But, I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"Me either." I said rather content to just stand and watch our family.

* * *

Three hours later everyone was gone and I was tucking the kids into bed. I had a long night ahead of me. I had so many presents to set out for the kids. Masen and Lane were going to stay up and help me and Edward.

I kissed Mikey's cheek and turned on his nightlight before leaving his room. The girls were already tucked in and I knew they were fast asleep already. We had a crazy day.

I walked out of Mikey's room to find Masen leaving his room. He kept his door open slightly since Maddy was sleeping. He was holding the baby monitor because we both knew she'd be up in a couple of hours.

"I'm so happy to have you home." I smiled at my son. Masen wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm so happy to be home, Ma." He kissed my cheek. "This is exactly where I belong.

LPOV

I sat on the couch in the living room watching the fire dance in front of me. After the presents were set under the tree everyone had gone to bed but I just couldn't sleep. I had too much on my mind.

I must admit that every single day spent here with Masen and Maddy, makes me wonder how things would have been if I hadn't lost my baby. I see Masen with his daughter and I can't help but wish with everything in me that she was _our _baby.

I adore his daughter. She is amazing and every little thing about her makes me smile. She's only a few weeks old and she doesn't do much but it doesn't matter. She's perfect in every single way.

"What are you still doing awake?" Masen's deep voice startles me from my thoughts. I look behind me to find him cradling Maddy as she sucks her bottle. He walked over and takes a seta next to me on the couch.

"Couldn't sleep." I say as I keep my eyes on the two of them.

"I think she can sense when I'm about to fall asleep because I swear that's when she wants to wake up." He grinned looking at Maddy and then up at me.

I have to advert my eyes from Masen's. There's always this intense look that passes between us and frankly it's beginning to scare me. I've spent the time Masen's been back in Forks trying to keep that look from passing between us. There's too much going on for us to share a look like that. Too much has happened and there's too much at stake now.

I've also spent this time ignoring the fact that I'm deeply and insanely in love with him.

I'm almost afraid I won't be able to ignore it much longer. If only things were different…If only we were still teenagers. If only he didn't have a kid…if only we didn't spend those four years apart. Things would be so different now. We'd be different. We'd probably be together and ridiculously happy.

"What are you thinking about?" Masen asked after a few minutes of silence. He took the bottle from Maddy's lips and propped her up on his shoulder to burp.

"Everything." I sighed truthfully. I adored watching him do these little things.

"Oh?" HE raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you think everything would be different right now if you hadn't thought I aborted our baby?" I took a deep breath before letting that out. I shut my eyes feeling stupid as I waited for his answer.

"I'd like to believe so, but part of me thinks our separation was for a reason." He spoke in a steady voice. I nodded. He was probably write. No matter what we would probably still be in this exact same spot right now. But, a girl can wish, right? "I know that no matter what I'm supposed to have Maddy. I'm meant to be her daddy."

"You are." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lane. Even though I do believe this is what I'm supposed to be doing right now, I can't help but feel guilty for how we ended. I shouldn't have acted so irrationally and I should have let you explain to me what actually happened."

"It's fine." I said as I scooted a little closer to him and his daughter. "Can I burp her?" I asked after he pulled the bottle out of her mouth. Masen flashed me a smile and nodded. He handed over his precious baby girl and I propped her up on my shoulder then started patting her back.

It didn't take long for Madeline to burp. She fussed a little while I cradled her in my arms but it didn't take long for her to fall back to sleep. Masen didn't take his eyes off of us the entire time.

"Want me to take her?" Masen asked once Madeline was fast asleep. I shook my head and told him I didn't mind holding her while she slept. Before too long I wouldn't get to see her as much as I do now.

Edward's parent's told Masen last night that they were moving to Florida, so they were giving him their house. Which was the house that he grew up in.

"Have you talked to Cassie since you moved back down here?" I asked him.

"Only once." He sighed. "She said that she's not ready to be a mother and wants me to take full custody of Maddy."

"I'm sorry Masen…" I brushed back Maddy's small amount of hair.

"It's fine. I mean I grew up in a single parent home and as much as I wanted a dad…it was alright. I'm just afraid Maddy will be pissed at me for keeping her away from her Mother like I was my Mom for keeping me away from my Dad."

"This is so different, Mase. You're not keeping her away from Cassie, Cassie made the choice to stay away from her." I told him.

"I guess…I just hate the thought of my daughter growing up without a Mom. I don't know what I'd do without mine…"

Masen took Madeline up to bed not long after. I felt empty without her in my arms. I ended up falling asleep on the couch afraid to go to the basement since I knew I would feel even more alone.

I was woken up by childish screams from the stairs. Mikey was the first to reach the present pile. His sister's followed quickly after.

"Hey, go get your parent's first." I told them through my sleepy voice. The next thing I knew all four of them ran into their parent's room. I heard Bella tell them to stop jumping on the bed, Edward was just laughing.

The kids ran back into the living room and sat on the couch next to me. I figured Bella told them they had to wait on them before they started ripping things apart.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Masen's voice startled me. I turned around to see him holding Maddy. She was so adorable in her little Christmas pajamas.

"Merry Christmas, Mase." I grinned at him as he sat in the rocking chair. He said it back to me with a smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

Bella came into the living room looking like she had a rough night. Edward was right behind her looking just about the same.

"Alright, go for it!" Bella said and then the pandemonium began.


	21. Chapter 21

Is there a point of view that you like the best and think I should write more of? If so tell me and I'll make that happen. :)

Chapter 21

BPOV

Christmas came and went, followed by New Years. Carlisle and Esme moved out of their house and headed down to Florida. Masen waited a week until he moved into the house. Lane, Alice and I decorated the entire house for him since we knew he wouldn't have much time for that. We paid special attention to Madeline's room, making it as girly as possible.

The day he moved out was the day Madeline turned six weeks. She was growing so quickly and I really didn't want to miss out on her growing up but my four young kids missed having all of my attention, so this would be good for everyone.

"I can watch her for you whenever you want. I know you're thinking about going Medical school in Seattle…the kids are in school all day so it will just be me…" Lane sounded extremely nervous as she talked to Masen in his kitchen. I was sitting in my old living room rocking my granddaughter.

"Actually, that'd be great. I don't want to put her in daycare since she's so young but I really need to get back to school." Masen was right, he needed to get back in school. "But, I doubt I'll be able to get in until fall semester at UW. But, I was thinking about picking up a job at the hospital."

Madeline cooed causing me to stop listening in on my son's conversation. She was squirming about. Then she started screaming causing Masen to come out of the kitchen already holding a bottle. He smiled at me as he handed it over.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" He asked.

"I'm off today." I said before I started to hum to Maddy. Masen went back into the kitchen with Lane.

I loved that they were getting so close without even needing my push. I had this feeling that before too long they'd be back together. Or maybe that was just what I hoped…I knew for a fact that Lane would be an amazing Mom to Maddy.

Lane and I left Masen's a couple of hours later to pick up the kids from school. They were standing on the concrete sidewalk waiting on us patiently. Once they saw the van they perked up. Lane stepped out to open the sliding door for them. The climbed in and each of them started talking at once.

MPOV

After my Mom and Lane left I put Maddy in her crib for a little nap before returning back downstairs to watch a little TV. Grandpa Charlie was going to come by later and we were going to order some pizza while we watched the baseball game. I'm pretty sure Seth was going to join us as well. I still couldn't believe I was actually jealous of the guy. Mom told me that he and Lane got really close in the months I was gone. That bothered me because I knew my friend wanted more then Lane obviously wanted from him.

I got to thinking about Lane and how much I missed her since I moved into my old house. It just didn't feel right bringing Maddy here without her. Part of me wanted to ask her if she wanted to move into the spare bedroom but I was too scared to even bring it up.

I was able to watch two hours of TV before Madeline's cry rang through the baby monitor sitting on the side table. I sighed and went upstairs to get my daughter.

Cassie had called a total of two times since I left New York. The first time was to tell me the decision she made about Maddy. The second was to ask if I knew where her black boots had gone to. We ended up fighting the last time causing me to hang up on her mid sentence.

For the most part I was okay with raising Maddy alone. It didn't bother me much anymore. I figure that even if I stayed with Cassie she still wouldn't have much to do with Maddy. This was better for us. Here we had my parents…here we had Lane.

"Hey princess." I said softly as I picked her up out of her crib. She quickly stopped crying.

Grandpa showed up around the same time the sun set. Seth was working at the auto repair shop and had to stay a little later then usual so he wouldn't joining us. As soon as Grandpa walked through the front door he mumbled a quick hi to me and in the same breath asked to see Maddy. I could only laugh at the old guy.

She was laying in her basinet that I had placed next to the couch. Grandpa didn't care that she was sleeping, he went right over and picked her up. Of course she didn't stay sleeping for long and started screaming for another bottle.

Madeline was fast asleep a few hours later. The pizza was gone and the game was finished, so Grandpa left. We decided we'd do this as a weekly thing. I didn't mind. I liked having him around.

I turned everything off in the house before going upstairs to join Maddy in dreamland.

I would have any way if the doorbell didn't ring right as I settled into my empty bed. I groaned and flipped the covers back before going downstairs to see who was at my door so late.

I opened the door to find Lane standing there.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep…" She whispered looking like she was getting more nervous by the second. I opened the door wide enough so she could slip in. "I'm sorry if I woke you." He voice got a little more confident.

"I couldn't sleep either." I lied. Truthfully, I would have already been knocked out by now. "What's going on?" I asked her.

"I couldn't stop thinking." She said sitting down on the couch. I sat down across from her telling her silently to go on. "I think…no I know, I'm still in love with you. I don't want to go another day without you knowing that." I widened my eyes at that. That was really not something I expected to come out of that pretty little mouth of hers.

"Lane…" I didn't know what to say to that. Of course I still loved her but I didn't have just myself to think about anymore.

"I'm sorry, Masen. I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I understand if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know…" She looked around the dark room nervously. I took a deep breath and leaned forward putting my head in my hands.

"I think I've been trying to fight the fact that I'm still in love with you ever since you left for France five years ago. I never stopped loving you, Lane and I don't think I ever will." I let it all rush out without thinking a thing through but when I looked up and saw the smile on Lane's face I knew I said and did the right thing. "Let's take things slow."

"I like the sound of slow." She laughed, that's when I realized she was crying. I stood up and walked over to her. I reached for her hand and helped her off of the sofa. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her to me tightly. I kissed her cheek then stepped away.

"Do you want to go out with me Friday night? I could get Mom to watch Maddy…"

"That sounds perfect." She smiled. Lane kissed my cheek and said she should be going. I opened the door for her and watched her as she walked to her car. I made sure she was safe and on the road before shutting my door.

I went straight upstairs and crashed in my bed.

I had a feeling everything was just going to keep getting better. There was no doubt in my mind about that now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

EPOV

I held my wife of five years close to me. This August, three months after the triplets turned six, we would be married for six beautiful years. I couldn't imagine now without her. She was my everything.

I forgave her a long time ago for keeping Masen from me. She had thought it best, maybe at the time she was right. I was young and I wasn't nowhere near ready to raise a child. Of course I would have. If I would have known I would have stepped up and supported Bella and Masen. As well as forgiving Bella, I forgave myself. I had carried that guilt around with me for so long. The guilt that sometimes ate away at me. I was forever telling myself that I could have prevented Masen growing up without a father. I could have done more or I could have just been smart and stayed. Those thoughts had taken over me and eventually they bothered me to no end. They were the guilt I had to rid myself of.

It helped that Bella had forgiven me for not coming back when I said I would. She helped more then I could imagine. She was amazing in every single way possible. I couldn't ask for a better wife or for a better mother for our kids.

I looked down at my wife. She was sleeping soundly as I held her on the couch. The children were in bed and Lane had just returned from Masen's. She had a large smile on her face so I had an idea that whatever happened between then while she was over there was definitely good.

I chuckled thinking about my son. I saw so much of myself in him. I'm just glad he didn't wait over sixteen years to come back for the girl he loved. Sure, he says that he didn't come back for her but I know Masen and I know that some part of him had Lane in mind when he made his decision to move back to Forks. Hell, I'd be lying if I said Bella wasn't a big part of my reason for leaving New York. Of course I wanted to raise Alexa somewhere nice and quiet rather then the dangerous streets of New York, but I chose to come back to Forks, where I could have gone anywhere else in the country. I could have even found a nice place in New York away from the city, but I chose to come back to the town I knew the love of my life still lived in. There was no doubt in my mind when I came back that Bella would be here. I couldn't see her ever moving out of Forks. She had always told me how she hated the small town but she would forever stay if it meant being around her family.

"Daddy?" A small voice that belonged to Alison pulled me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her and held out my free arm for her to crawl into my lap. Alison was my girl, she was a definite Daddy's girl. Alexa preferred Bella most days while Gracie was neutral.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her.

"Bad dream." She muttered. I kissed the top of her head and nodded. Bella and I had spent the past few months dealing with Alison and her bad dreams. She wouldn't tell us what they were about but she was often coming to us in the middle of the night crying from them.

I felt Bella stir next to me. She looked up and gave me a little smile as she noticed that Alison was with us.

"Another bad dream?" Bella asked reaching out to smooth back Alison's hare. I nodded. She sat up and kissed my lips lightly then kissing Alison's forehead. "Hey, Ali?" She whispered. Alison looked up at her with teary eyes. "Can you tell Mama about your bad dream?"

"It was scary." Is all Alison said. It's all she would ever say.

"Was there a monster?" I asked. Alison nodded. She started to shake so I decided to not ask her any more about the dream. I couldn't imagine what she was could be dreaming about or what could be triggering her dreams.

Alison fell back to sleep in my arms quickly. I looked over at Bella who was biting her lip nervously. She looked to be deep in thought only looking at me when she noticed I was looking at her.

"I don't know what to do for her…"Bella said defeated.

"Me either." I admitted looking down at Alison. She had her arms wrapped around my next tightly. "She's out, maybe she'll sleep the rest of the night."

"I sure hope so." Bella said leaning over and kissing Alison on the cheek. "Is Lane back?"

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to her while I go put Alison back in bed?"

"Alright." Bella nodded then kissed me. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella." I smiled getting up with Alison. Her hold on me seemed to get tighter.

BPOV

I watched as Edward took Alison up to her room. I didn't know what to do for my little girl, I wished I could stop the dreams from coming but she wouldn't even tell us what they were about. Even though she was sleeping now I knew she would be up before too long crawling into the bed between Edward and me.

It was a good thing Alison wasn't a crazy sleeper like her sisters. Alexa and Gracie would both find a way to take over the bed while they slept. It didn't matter how big or small the bed was they would stretch out as much as possible. Mikey just moved a lot but my Alison would find a spot and stay. She had been such a clingy baby and she hadn't changed much as she got older. She still loved to bed held and cuddled with while she slept.

I looked at the TV before finding the remote and turning it off.

"Bella?" Lane walked into the living room, she had a large smile on her face.

"I was just about to come talk to you." I laughed patting the spot next to me. My joints were tired and I was feeling just a bit lazy so I didn't mind that she had come to me. "So, how did it go?" I pressed.

"Good. I told Masen how I felt and he said that he still loves me. He's going to ask you to watch Maddy on Friday night so we can go on a date…" She said all in one breath. She couldn't seem to wipe that smile off her face. I was happy for her. I was even more happy for my son.

"Of course I'll watch Maddy. I'm supposed to watch Alice's boys but Madeline won't be a problem." I told her. I didn't mind watching my granddaughter one bit. Sure, Alice and Jasper were dropping all three boys off that night but it would be okay. Edward would handle the two older boys while I took care of Avery who had just turned one. Adding Madeline in wouldn't be a problem. She was a fairly easy baby to care for.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that! Shoot, I'll cancel. It's fine, Masen and I can go on a date Saturday night…"

"No, don't worry about it. Edward and I can handle it, Lane. I promise." I laughed.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." I nodded. If I needed help I would call Sue and she would gladly help out. She would be over with Charlie for dinner that night anyway. "So, finish telling me everything!" I said excitedly.

Lane and I sat on the couch for the next fifteen minutes until Edward came down with not only Alison attached to him but Mikey, too. I sighed and took Mikey while he kept a hold of Alison. Lane went to bed after offering to stay up with them. She would have them all day tomorrow so I told her Edward and I could handle them.

That night Alison and Mikey slept between Edward and I. Alison kept snuggled up next to me the entire night while Mikey moved non-stop. Poor Edward was kicked more times then he could count.

I woke up the next morning by my alarm. I had barely slept the night before and I really wasn't looking forward to a long day at work. Plus, I needed to get all four kids up and off to school. I groaned lifting my head to find Alison and Mikey both waking up. Edward was already gone.

"Mommy, do we have to go to school today?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, buddy, you have to go to school." I said sitting up. "Come on. I'm sure Lane has breakfast already. I have to go get your sisters up." I said not looking forward to waking Gracie up. She was hell trying to get out of bed in the mornings.

I went upstairs to find that Alexa was already up and that Gracie was still knocked out. I sat down on the edge of her bed and shook her.

"Gracie, it's time to get up." I said in an even voice.

"Nooo!" She cried flipping over.

"Come on." I shook her again. "Get up. You need to eat before you go to school." I said.

I left for work an hour and a half later. Lane took the van and drove them to school while I took Edward's old Volvo. He had recently purchased a new one and I had started driving the old one so Lane could use the van during the day.

"Good Morning, Bella." Rosalie gave me a big smile as I stepped off of the elevator.

I decided that afternoon when I got off from work that one day very soon Edward and I needed a vacation. I felt like my entire life was being run by kids and I just needed a day off.


End file.
